


Alpha Peter and the Ragtags (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Alpha Peter and the Ragtags (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Good Peter, M/M, Spanish Translation, Tattoo Artist Peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek ha sido uno de los mejores amigos de Stiles durante años, casi tanto como Scott. Han sido amigos a través de la muerte de la madre de Stiles, y a través de la ex de Derek tratando de incendiar la casa de los Hales. Entonces Stiles solo se siente un poco mal por comerse con los ojos al tío caliente de Derek.—Hola, Stiles, —dice Peter, su voz como seda.—¿Peter? —Stiles tartamudea. —Estás de vuelta.—Astuto como siempre—, dice Peter.—Oh, vete a la mierda —dice Stiles. Peter solo se ríe.OAquél en el que Peter es un tatuador y un alfa sin una manada, y Stiles es estudiante universitario y es el mejor amigo de Derek. Cuando Peter se muda de Nueva York, inmediatamente surge algo entre ellos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alpha Peter and the Ragtags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259239) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



> Como siempre, nada me pertenece, todos los creditos van para los autores originales. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a Triangulum por dejarme traducir si fic ^^
> 
> Mi primer steter wiii

Derek ha sido uno de los mejores amigos de Stiles durante años, casi tanto como Scott. Han sido amigos a través de la muerte de la madre de Stiles, y a través de la ex de Derek tratando de incendiar la casa de los Hales. Entonces Stiles solo se siente un poco mal por comerse con los ojos al tío caliente de Derek.

Stiles no ha visto a Peter desde que el hombre hizo las maletas y se fue a la universidad en Nueva York, cuando Stiles y Derek eran niños y ¡wow que bien creció! Stiles acababa de llegar a la casa de Hale para dejar el libro de texto de Derek para su curso de biología, y allí estaba Peter, descansando en la sala de estar como si no hubiera estado ausente durante los últimos 15 años. (Stiles nunca descubrió por qué Peter se quedó en Nueva York durante todos esos años, pero por lo que dijo Derek, piensa que tiene algo que ver con Talia y las políticas de la manada).

Peter es más ancho y robusto en los hombros de lo que Stiles recuerda. Su fuerte mandíbula y perilla... sí, Stiles tuvo que mirarlo dos veces. Y ese cuello grueso y sonrisa arrogante... maldición. Y cada centímetro de piel expuesta está cubierta de tatuajes, uno incluso se enrosca en un lado de su cuello y wow, Stiles ha estado mirando por un tiempo.

—Hola, Stiles, —dice Peter, su voz como seda.

—¿Peter? —Stiles tartamudea. —Estás de vuelta.

—Astuto como siempre, —dice Peter.

—Oh, vete a la mierda —dice Stiles. Peter solo se ríe. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Bueno, esta es la casa de mi familia, ya ves, —dice Peter.

—¿Pensé que te quedarías en Nueva York porque Talia no quiere dos alfas en Beacon Hills? —Stiles pregunta.

Peter realmente se ve sorprendido por eso. 0-1 para Stiles.

—¿Sabes de nosotros? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —pregunta Peter, sus ojos parpadean en rojo. Stiles es lo suficientemente hombre como para admitir que eso envía un poco de emoción a través de él.

—Uh, ¿al igual que desde quinto grado? Nunca habéis sido realmente sutiles, —dice Stiles. —Demasiados colmillos.

—Siempre fuiste el inteligente, —dice Peter, de pie y dando vueltas a Stiles como el lobo que es. Le da a Stiles una gran vista del tatuaje de lo que parecía ser un sello de protección en el cuello de Peter que desaparece debajo de la camisa de Peter y maldita sea, esa es otra cosa para marcar. —Para responder a tu pregunta, mi querida hermana se dio cuenta después del incidente de Wendigo de que tener dos alfas para defender el territorio podría ser ventajoso.

Stiles se estremece ante el recuerdo de ese maldito mes.

—¿Por qué huele a excitación aquí? Oh, asqueroso, —dice Derek, entrando para ver a Peter todavía de pie bastante cerca de Stiles.

—Ahora sé por qué Stiles nunca entraba en conversación cuando me visitaste, —ronronea Peter. —Y asumí que habíais tenido una pelea.

—No, solo sé que él es exactamente tu tipo, —dice Derek y wow, ¿un minuto para procesar eso por favor? La cara de Peter se curva en una sonrisa. —No, —dice Derek. Toma el libro de las manos de Stiles y lo saca de la habitación. —Absolutamente no. No estás teniendo sexo con mi tío.

—¿Qué? —Stiles grita, su rostro se vuelve rojo brillante. —No lo hice, no lo estaba, ¡no hice nada!

Derek lo saca por la puerta principal, dice: —Tú y Peter son suficientes problemáticos por tu cuenta, no quiero saber qué pasa si se juntan, —y cierra la puerta en la cara de Stiles. Grosero.

Stiles le envía un mensaje a Cora esa noche en su forma habitual y sutil.

Para: Cora Gruñidos

Cuéntame sobre Peter

De: Cora Gruñidos

¿Por qué?

Para: Cora Gruñidos

Porque tengo curiosidad y diciéndomelo, probablemente harían enojar a Derek

De: Cora Gruñidos

Bueno, en ese caso, ¿qué quieres saber?

Para: Cora Gruñidos

Es por eso que eres mi favorito. ¿Qué va a hacer en Beacon Hills? No es como si tuviéramos muchas oficinas de derecho corporativo

De: Cora Gruñidos

Dejó el derecho corporativo después de dos años para abrir una tienda de tatuajes

Para: Cora Gruñidos

.........No puedo decir si me estás bromeando o no

De: Cora Gruñidos

No lo estoy. Alquiló ese espacio vacío que solía ser una tienda de consignación o algo en Main y va a instalarse

Para: Cora Gruñidos

No tengo palabras

De: Cora Gruñidos

Esa es la primera vez

Para: Cora Gruñidos

Muérdeme, bebé Hale

De: Cora Gruñidos

Creo que preferirías que mi tío lo hiciera

Para: Cora Gruñidos

Te odio

De: Cora Gruñidos

No, no lo haces

No, él no lo hacía.

Al día siguiente, Stiles intenta valientemente dejar de conducir junto a la nueva tienda de Peter y tiene éxito durante los diez primeros minutos. Está de vacaciones de verano en la universidad y no tiene nada que hacer, así que demándenlo.

Cora había hecho sonar como que Peter iba a tirar algunas sillas en el mejor de los casos, pero cuando llega Stiles, la tienda es una zona de construcción completa. Vigas, herramientas y planchas de madera contrachapada se encuentran dispersos por todas partes. Stiles entra y ve a Peter con un mazo al hombro, vestido con una camiseta oscura y jeans. La boca de Stiles se seca por la forma en que los músculos se contraen bajo la piel tatuada de los brazos de Peter.

—Cora no suele exagerar, pero vaya, no es lo que esperaba, —dice Stiles.

—No esperan mucho de mí, —dice Peter. —Comparto la teoría de trabajar de las manera más inteligente, no más difícil, y aparentemente eso se traduce como 'flojo'.

—Se traduce en ser inteligente con sus recursos, —dice Stiles.

—Sabía que me gustabas, —dice Peter.

Stiles por lo general no es partidario del trabajo manual, por lo que se sorprende cuando dice: —¿Necesitas una mano?

Peter lo mira calculadamente durante unos largos segundos antes de sostener el mazo.

—Encuentro que las cosas sensacionales son bastante terapéuticas, —dice Peter.

Stiles piensa en su frustración con Scott, lo ignora todo el verano por Allison, y dice: —Hecho.

—Golpee el panel de yeso solamente, no los postes, —dice Peter.

Stiles se pierde la forma en que los ojos de Peter se pasean sobre él mientras se quita su camisa a cuadros. Stiles asiente y levanta el mazo, casi derribándole con el primer golpe. Peter se ríe y se acerca a Stiles, deslizando sus brazos gruesos y tatuados sobre los de Stiles.

—Levántate así, —dice Peter, guiando los brazos de Stiles. —Entonces avanza así, te da más poder, es menos probable que te hiera y tienes más control sobre dónde estás golpeando.

La voz de Peter está en su oído y no hay manera de que no sienta el escalofrío de cuerpo entero que pasa por Stiles. Peter se aparta, las manos se arrastran sobre la piel de Stiles, agarra un segundo mazo y comienza a trabajar más abajo en la pared. Si Stiles mira su culo, es su problema.

Para cuando terminan de derribar la pared, Stiles está sudoroso, asqueroso y más dolorido de lo que nunca estuvo. Se desploma en el suelo, sin importarle el polvo de yeso que lo cubre.

—Ow, —dice, mirando el techo desnudo. —Sé que esto se supone que es bueno para ti, pero ¿a qué coste?

—¿El aumento de la resistencia y la masa muscular no son ventajas suficientes?— Peter pregunta, mirando hacia abajo a Stiles.

—Soy esbelto, vale, y mi resistencia está bien, gracias, —dice Stiles. Peter resopla.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que pedí pizza?— Peter pregunta.

—Síííííííí, —dice Stiles. —Me sorprende que te comas pizza con todo eso. —Stiles mueve una mano arriba y abajo por el cuerpo de Peter mientras habla.

—Hombre lobo, —dice Peter. —Y no soy de los que me niego los simples placeres de la vida.

—Sí, los placeres son... buenos... ¡oh, aquí está el tipo de la pizza!

El tipo de pizza resultó ser Boyd, un hombre con el que Stiles, Derek y Scott habían ido a la escuela secundaria. Un poco solitario, pero él y Stiles se habían llevado bastante bien.

—Te ves bien, Stilinski, —dice secamente Boyd mientras Stiles se limpia el sudor y el polvo de yeso de su cara roja.

—Exhalando sex appeal, —dice Stiles. —¿Cómo te va?

—Vivir el sueño del salario mínimo, —dice Boyd mientras Peter firma su recibo. —Que tengan una buena noche, chicos.

Comen en relativo silencio, cada uno de ellos tomando un balance de los dos litros de cerveza de raíz que Peter había ordenado. Stiles se pregunta si a Peter le gusta, o si recuerda que es la favorita de Stiles.

—¿Tienes el número de teléfono de Boyd? —Peter pregunta de la nada.

Stiles se atraganta con su pizza. Peter lo golpea en la espalda hasta que termina de toser.

—No sabía que te gustaran los chicos, —dice Stiles, su voz todavía un poco áspera.

—Él no es mi tipo, —dice Peter con un vistazo.

—¿Eso significa que te gustan los chicos? —pregunta Stiles .

—He tenido amantes masculinos, —dice Peter. Sus ojos se estrechan. —¿Es eso un problema, Stiles?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡A mi también! Novios, quiero decir, no amantes, porque no tengo más de cuarenta años. He salido con chicos, simplemente no sabía que tú lo hiciste, —Stiles tartamudea y luego simplemente se da por vencido. —No, no tengo el número de Boyd, ¿por qué?

Afortunadamente, Peter parece divertido en lugar de ofenderse. Toca la parte superior de la caja de pizza y Stiles simplemente lo mira, confundido.

—El dibujo, —aclara Peter.

—Oh, —dice Stiles. La imagen en la caja está bellamente detallada, representando el campo italiano con un pequeño restaurante en primer plano. En la esquina está la firma V. Boyd. —Sí, Boyd dibujó mucho cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria. Tuvimos arte juntos y las cosas de Boyd superaban en gran medida las de los demás.

—Hm, —dice Peter,

—¿Por qué?— Stiles pregunta de nuevo.

—Tenía la esperanza de tener un aprendiz, —dice Peter. —¿Qué sabes sobre él?

—Uh, tipo fuerte y silencioso, bueno en la escuela. Ingresó en varios colegios diferentes, pero su familia es pobre, por lo que se quedó en casa para ayudarlos, —dice Stiles. —Su hermanita desapareció cuando eran niños y no creo que haya dejado de culparse.

Peter tararea de nuevo, trazando las líneas de la imagen de la caja de pizza.

—No creo que acepte un aprendizaje no remunerado, —dice Stiles. —Estoy bastante seguro de que está luchando como está.

—No creo en pasantías o pasantías no remuneradas, —dice Peter. —Es una manera de mantener a los pobres fuera de buenas posiciones porque solo los niños de familias ricas pueden permitirse el lujo de trabajar gratis. No, si estás trabajando, se te debe pagar.

—Puedo ver por qué la ley corporativa no funcionó para ti, —dice Stiles.

Ya está oscuro cuando Stiles se va, sintiéndose muy logrado pero también un poco como un fideo flácido. Se duchó y está a punto de quedarse dormido cuando recibe un mensaje de texto. Gimiendo, él revisa su teléfono y he aquí, es Derek.

De: Derek Cejas

¿Por qué Peter huele como tú?

Por supuesto, su nariz de lobo se percataría de eso

Para: Derek Cejas

Lo ayudé a demoler la tienda

De: Derek Cejas

¿Cómo sabes de la tienda?

Para: Derek Cejas

Cora

De: Derek Cejas

Traidora

Para: Derek Cejas

¿Realmente te molesta? No voy a tratar de acostarme con él ni nada, amigo. Es solo un tipo genial para pasar el rato y resulta que destrozar un edificio es una buena distracción.

Hay silencio por radio durante unos minutos y Stiles comienza a preocuparse de que Derek esté realmente molesto con él y comienza a entrar en pánico. Derek es su mejor amigo, por supuesto que se detendría. Nunca volvería a hablar con Peter si a Derek le molestaba. Antes de que pueda trabajar en un ataque de pánico en toda regla, Derek envía un mensaje

De: Derek Cejas

No estoy enojado, Stiles. Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Él tiene una reputación

Stiles está cansado de decirle que no está tratando de follar a Peter, por lo que solo envía Recibido, roger antes de darse la vuelta y quedarse dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Stiles termina en la tienda de Peter otra vez. Esta vez, él tiene sándwiches y Gatorade con él. Peter lleva puesto una camiseta acanalado y Stiles trata valientemente de atenuar su reacción, sabiendo que Peter puede oler exactamente lo que le sucede. No es su culpa, ¿está bien? Esos brazos fuertes y gruesos están atados con músculos y cubiertos con mangas completas.

—Localicé a Boyd, —dice Peter mientras comen. —Aceptó el trabajo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Stiles. Él no sabe por qué está sorprendido, pero lo está.

—Dice que tiene que avisar con dos semanas de anticipación, lo cual está bien. La tienda probablemente no estará lista hasta entonces, —dice Peter.

Eso está bien, piensa Stiles. Boyd merece algo bueno en su vida. Y Peter probablemente haría bien en pasar tiempo con personas que no son Hales.

Stiles se queda para ayudar otra vez y pasan la tarde derribando la última pared. Ambos están sudorosos al final, Stiles se siente asqueroso con su camisa mojada aferrándose a su piel.

—Sugiero aire acondicionado, —dice Stiles, abanicando su cara enrojecida. Peter, por supuesto, se ve tan imperturbable como siempre. El capullo.

—De hecho, tengo un electricista y un fontanero por venir mañana. Prefiero obtener agua y cableado antes de terminar cualquier otra cosa, —dice Peter.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos los programas de HGTV, —dice Stiles. Peter se ve muy divertido. —Me gusta Property Brothers, así que demándame.

—De todos modos, haré que el contratista de HVAC entre después de que el fontanero y el electricista terminen, —dice Peter. —¿Quieres venir a la ferretería mañana?

El cambio de tema es demasiado rápido para Stiles y todo lo que puede decir es: —¿Eh?

—Necesito muestras de pintura, —dice Peter. —Y quiero llevarte a almorzar para agradecerte por tu ayuda.

—Oh, sí, estoy libre mañana, —dice Stiles. —Sin embargo, no tienes que comprarme el almuerzo.

—No tengo que hacerlo, pero lo haré, —dice Peter. —Te recogeré a las 10:00.

No es hasta que Stiles llega a casa que se da cuenta de que nunca le dio su dirección a Peter. Contempla pedirle a Derek o Cora que se la den a Peter cuando le llega un mensaje de Cora.

De: Cora Gruñidos

Creo que Peter tomó tu número del teléfono de Derek, ten cuidado.

Para: Cora Gruñidos

10-4 Fantasma

De: Cora Gruñidos

¿Por qué mi tío roba tu número de teléfono?

Para: Cora Gruñidos

Vamos a la ferretería

De: Cora Gruñidos

Una vez más, ¿por qué?

Para: Cora Gruñidos

¿Qué pasa con el interrogatorio Hale? Lo ayudé con la tienda y él quiere consejos sobre colores de pintura, ¿de acuerdo?

De: Cora Gruñidos

No seas impertinente conmigo. Es una pregunta válida

Para: Cora Gruñidos

Lo siento

Stiles no lo lamenta en absoluto, especialmente un segundo después cuando recibe un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.

Desde: +15553908175

¿Todavía vives en el 5th y Cedar?

Para: +15553908175

Si eres Peter, sí. Si este lo no eres Peter, vete.

Desde: +15553908175

Soy Peter

Para: Peter Hale

Sí, eso pensé. Cora me advirtió.

De: Peter Hale

Ella es una chivata. Te veré mañana.

Para: Peter Hale

Hasta entonces

Stiles sonríe antes de dejar su teléfono y prepararse para la cama. No duerme bien esa noche, lo que sucede mucho desde el incidente del wendigo, por lo que se despierta tarde, lo que significa que se ducha tarde, y apenas está listo cuando Peter llama a la puerta principal.

—Hey, —dice Stiles, un poco sin aliento. —Solo tengo que ponerme los zapatos.

Peter lo sigue adentro, mirando a Stiles con curiosidad.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Peter.

—¿Sí, por qué? —pregunta Stiles, saltando dentro de un zapato. Peter pone una mano sobre su hombro para estabilizarlo.

—Te ves cansado, —dice Peter.

—Caramba, gracias, Hales y tus cumplidos, —dice Stiles, enderezándose.

—Solo quería decir que parece que no dormiste bien, —dice Peter.

—No lo hice, —dice Stiles. —Vámonos.

Peter no dice nada más sobre eso, pero se detiene a tomar un café, y Stiles descubre que Peter le mira de manera extraña. Stiles lo ignora en favor de inhalar el dulce aroma de su café.

Pasan por alto el Home Depot y conducen un poco más para ir a la pequeña ferretería de toda la vida en el otro extremo de Beacon Hills.

—Las pequeñas empresas son la columna vertebral de Estados Unidos, —comenta Stiles mientras ingresan.

—Eso, y Harold y Maude son viejos amigos de la familia, —dice Peter.

—¿Son... Ya sabes… —Stiles imita los colmillos con los dedos. Peter gira los ojos.

—No, estaban en el ayuntamiento con mis padres.

—¡Peter!

Stiles mira a su alrededor y ve a una mujer mayor casi chocar contra Peter con la fuerza de su abrazo.

—Hola, Maude, —dice Peter, abrazándola como si no hubiera estado buscando suministros hace tres días.

—¡Tan grande y fuerte! —ella dice, golpeando a Peter en el pecho. Stiles ahoga una carcajada. —¿Y quién es tu amigo?

—Este es Stiles. Ha estado ayudándome con la tienda durante los últimos días, —dice Peter.

—¡Oh, bueno! ¡Abarcas demasiado, siempre lo has hecho! —Maude dice. —Bueno, ustedes chicos gritad si necesitan ayuda.

—Lo haremos, —dice Peter.

Stiles se ríe mientras sigue a Peter a la sección de pintura.

—Eres amigo de las personas mayores, —dice Stiles. —Dios mío, esto es muy lindo.

—Linda no es una palabra generalmente asociada conmigo, —dice secamente Peter.

—¡Lindo conejito esponjoso!

Peter muestra sus dientes y muestra sus ojos rojos. El corazón de Stiles salta, el calor araña profundamente en su cuerpo. Peter sonríe y mira hacia atrás a las muestras de pintura. Bastardo presumido.

Terminan con una docena de muestras de pintura, exageradas, en opinión de Stiles, para probar una vez que levanten el panel de yeso. Que, Stiles no sabe por qué se ha sumado al proyecto de arreglar la tienda, pero a Stiles le gustan los proyectos, así que lo que sea.

Terminan en un restaurante chino, un pequeño agujero en la pared que Stiles ni siquiera ha notado. Peter ordena en un idioma que Stiles no comprende, y se queda boquiabierto.

—No sabía que hablas chino, —dice Stiles cuando el camarero se va.

—Mandarín, en realidad, —dice Peter. —Pasé mucho tiempo en Asia después de la universidad.

—¿Hablas algo más? —Stiles pregunta.

—Tailandés, malasio, japonés. Bastante coreano para salir adelante, —dice Peter.

Stiles mira fijamente.

—Eso... es mucho. Cora apenas maneja el inglés en los días buenos, —dice Stiles.

—Tuve que superar a Talia, y perdí un poco el control. Talia habla italiano y español. Estaba cansada de enseñar a los niños, pero solo Laura estaba interesada, —dice Peter. —Ella toma más después de Talia que los demás.

—¿Es por eso que Laura es su favorita? —Stiles pregunta.

—Talia no tiene favoritos con sus hijos, —dice Peter, como si leyera un guión. —Pero si.

El almuerzo es .. bueno. El sarcasmo de Peter coincide con el de Stiles, y parece genuinamente interesado en lo que Stiles tiene para decir. Stiles no puede recordar la última vez que alguien le habló sin una sola sacudida de cabeza educada pero desinteresada. Tienen una conversación de diez minutos sobre las prácticas sexuales romanas antiguas, aunque esas discusiones particulares dejan a Stiles un poco caliente bajo el cuello. Por la sonrisa de Peter, él también lo sabe. El imbécil.

El electricista y el fontanero terminan cuando regresan a la tienda. Peter les da una propina a ambos, y él y Stiles se quedan solos.

—Entonces, —dice Stiles. —¿Tienes AC ahora?

—Sí, —dice Peter. —Pero está apagando.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Stiles gime.

—Todo lo que hará ahora es circular polvo de paneles de yeso, —dice Peter. —Hasta que eso esté hecho, estás sudando. ¿Todavía quieres ayudar?

Stiles refunfuña, pero se arremanga, listo para ayudar a Peter a instalar el panel de yeso.

Termina tomando dos días más para instalar todos los paneles de yeso. Stiles sospecha que debería haber llevado más tiempo, pero fueron ayudados por la fuerza de los hombres lobo de Peter. Peter no permitirá que Stiles encienda el AC cuando están trabajando afirmando que lo secará de manera desigual. Stiles lo llama sádico, pero Peter sabe más sobre esto que él, así que no discute demasiado.

Una vez hecho el cebado, pintan una gran mancha de cada una de las muestras de pintura que compraron. Eliminan el blanco, el gris pálido y el negro de inmediato como demasiado aburridos o demasiado oscuros, dejándolos con un color violáceo, azul oscuro y gris oscuro.

—El gris pega más, —reflexiona Stiles. —Y con el borde blanco, se vería realmente elegante y limpio, si eso es lo que estás buscando.

—Cierto. Aunque no es muy emocionante, ¿verdad?, —Dice Peter. —Sin embargo, el arte irá hacia las paredes.

—¿Lo que sea que vayas a poner va a chocar con el azul o el morado?

Peter solo tararea.

Miran la pared lo suficiente como para que el sol empiece a brillar a través de la ventana delantera, golpeando la pared.

—Oh Dios, el azul no, —dice Stiles.

—Definitivamente no, —admite Peter.

—¿Por qué se ve verde? ¿Cómo sucede eso? , —Pregunta Stiles.

Finalmente deciden lo mejor de ambos mundos, escogiendo el gris con una pared de color violáceo. Se verá hermoso con la moldura que eligió Peter. Stiles lamenta brevemente no ir a la universidad para el diseño de interiores, porque esta mierda es divertida.

Stiles se pierde el primer día de pintura, quiere pasar tiempo con su padre en uno de sus raros días libres, luego Derek y Scott vienen a un maratón de videojuegos que dura hasta las 3:00 de la mañana. cuando todos se desmayan en varios lugares a lo largo de la sala de estar de los Stilinski. Stiles lo disfruta, como siempre lo hace, pero se encuentra perdiéndose la compañía de Peter. Stiles ama a Derek y Scott, pero no siempre pueden seguir el ritmo de los extraños saltos que hace su cerebro. Peter puede, o al menos es muy bueno fingiéndolo. Se siente bien, como si no estuviera reprimiendo nada de sí mismo.

Stiles tuvo pesadillas otra vez esa noche y se despierta con Derek y Scott mirándolo con expresión preocupada. Stiles aleja sus manos y se sienta.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles. —Estoy bien, no es gran cosa.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes sueños así?, —Pregunta Scott.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. Scott no sabe nada de lo sobrenatural, por lo que Stiles no puede decir: 'Oh, desde el ataque del wendigo el mes pasado'. Derek lo sabe, sin embargo, y parece preocupado.

—En serio, está bien. Ni siquiera recuerdo de qué se trataba , —dice Stiles. Derek arrugó la nariz ante la mentira. —¿Quién quiere desayunar?

Derek y Scott revolotean como dos desagradables mamas gallinas, por lo que Stiles no logra salir de la casa hasta después de las 2:00 de la tarde. Peter no hace preguntas, solo levanta una ceja al café de Stiles y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—No quiero hablar de eso, —dice Stiles con irritación.

Peter no presiona, solo le da un rodillo de pintura. Buen hombre. Stiles se siente mejor cuando terminan de cenar y se disculpa por criticar a Peter.

—Crecí en un hogar con quince hombres lobo, Stiles, —dice Peter. —Los cambios de humor no son nuevos para mí en absoluto.

—Aún así, —dice Stiles. —Lo siento.

—Estás perdonado. Come tu buñuelo.

Peter terminó de comer antes que Stiles y saca un cuaderno de bocetos. Stiles trata de mirar por encima del hombro de Peter, pero Peter lo aparta.

—Aguafiestas, —dice Stiles.

—Me dices por qué estás de mal humor y te lo mostraré, —dice Peter.

—Eso es extorsión, —dice Stiles.

—Si tú lo dices.

Stiles los mira por un momento y luego dice: —Tengo pesadillas, ¿de acuerdo? Y despertar con Scott y a tu sobrino mirándome como si fuera un paciente mental no es cómo me gustaría despertar.

—Está bien, —dice Peter con facilidad. —Aunque estaría más preocupado si quisieras despertar con la cara de mi sobrino.

—Ja, ja, déjame ver, —dice Stiles.

Peter gira el cuaderno de bocetos y Stiles ve un dibujo de sí mismo, manchas de calzone en su rostro de la otra noche.

—¡Capullo!, —Dice Stiles, arrojando su tenedor a Peter, quien solo se ríe y lo esquiva fácilmente.

—No soy de los que niegan a la musa, —dice Peter.

—Qué gilipollas, —dice Stiles, riendo. —¿Por qué me gustas?

—Por mi impresionante aspecto y deslumbrante personalidad, —dice Peter.

—Claro, eso debe ser, —dice Stiles. —Entonces, ¿mañana se ponen las molduras?

—Los chicos del suelo vienen mañana, —dice Peter. —Y terminarán pasado mañana.

—¿Madera oscura?

—Madera oscura.

—Guay.

Stiles se siente raro sin hacer nada durante dos días después de una semana y media de trabajo manual. Definitivamente está dolorido, pero en el buen sentido, como si hubiera hecho algo útil. Él lo contrarresta viendo a Friends todo el día mientras comen Cheetos. Su padre llega a casa y solo niega con la cabeza.

—Has estado ocupado últimamente. ¿Saliste con Scott?, —Pregunta su padre, uniéndose a él para cenar en la sala de estar.

—Scott está sólidamente en el carro de Allison, —dice Stiles.

—¿Creí que rompieron?

—Ellos vuelven a estar juntos.

—No puedo seguirle el ritmo.

—Ni que lo digas amigo.

—Entonces, no Scott. ¿Dónde has estado, chico?, —Pregunta su padre.

Stiles considera mentirle, un hábito de tener que mentir sobre hombres lobo durante años, hasta que el primo bebé de Derek cambió cuando ella estornudó y reveló el secreto. Entonces él está tratando de mentir menos. Además, ¿por qué lo haría? No es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

—He estado ayudando al tío de Derek a preparar su tienda, —dice Stiles.

—¿El tío de Derek, Peter? ¿Qué tienda? ¿Peter ha vuelto?, —Pregunta su padre.

—Sí, Peter y Talia aparentemente enterraron el hacha y se mudó, —dice Stiles. —Es un artista del tatuaje y está abriendo una tienda en la calle principal.

—¿Y estás ayudando a prepararlo?, —Pregunta su padre con escepticismo.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, —dice Stiles. —Pero sí, estamos terminando la moldura el jueves.

Su padre lo mira y Stiles comienza a irritarse, pero el sheriff simplemente se encoge de hombros y dice: —Bueno, te estás quedando fuera de los problemas.

—¿No lo hago siempre?, —Pregunta Stiles con descaro.

El agente mira al hombro de Stiles rápidamente, pero Stiles todavía lo ve y se tensa.

—Más quisiera, muchacho.

—Me voy a la cama, —dice Stiles, cortando la conversación abruptamente. Su padre lo llama, pero Stiles lo ignora. Él sabe que su padre no quiere decir nada, pero aún le molesta. Y sí, se siente mal por irse, pero traerá el almuerzo de su padre o algo mañana para compensarlo. Él agarra su teléfono, sus dedos se ciernen sobre el nombre de Peter por un segundo, antes de que piense que le den.

Para: Peter Hale

Supongo que no sabes lo que es que la gente te trate como a un cristal.

La respuesta llega unos minutos más tarde

De: Peter Hale

No puedo decir que sí.

Para: Peter Hale

Que claro, bola de pelo

De: Peter Hale

¿Por qué te tratan como el cristal?

Stiles se muerde el labio. Sí, él comenzó esta conversación, pero no sabe si quiere continuar con ella. Dios sabe que su padre y Derek quieren que hable con alguien, incluso si es la oveja negra Peter Hale.

Para: Peter Hale

¿Qué te contaron sobre el wendigo que llegó a la ciudad hace unos meses?

De: Peter Hale

Un lugareño fue atacado y apenas lo detuvieron a tiempo.

Para: Peter Hale

Sí, ese lugareño era yo.

Peter no dice nada durante unos minutos, luego Stiles recibe tres mensajes, uno después del otro.

De: Peter Hale

Ellos no me lo dijeron.

De: Peter Hale

¿Qué pasó?

De: Peter Hale

Me sorprende que se las hayan arreglado para mantenerlo en secreto.

Para: Peter Hale

Estaba conduciendo de regreso desde la casa Hale y paré para coger gasolina. Me agarró y luego esperó hasta que Derek, Cora, Laura y Talia llegaron allí para arañarme la espalda. Adiós veranos sin camiseta. Así que supongo que es mi culpa que Talia te haya pedido que regreses.

El siguiente texto que recibe no es de Peter, sino de Cora.

De: Cora Gruñidos

¿Por qué Peter gruñó y rompió la barandilla? Y no te hagas el tonto, sé que os estáis enviando mensajes

Para: Cora Gruñidos

Le dije sobre el wendigo

De: Cora Gruñidos

Oh

De: Peter Hale

¿Es esta la fuente de tus pesadillas?

Para: Peter Hale

Sí

De: Peter Hale

Aunque no apruebo que te traten como el cristal, puedo entender la compulsión de mantenerte a salvo.

Para: Peter Hale

No me gusta que la gente me mire como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Lo entiendo, soy el humano débil y blando.

Stiles salta cuando suena el teléfono, la cara de Peter mirándolo a través de la identificación de la persona que llama.

—¿Hola?

—No lo hice, y nunca me escucharás, decir eso, —dice Peter en lugar de hola. —Mi hermana Emily es la persona más dura que he conocido, y es 100% humana.

—Oh, —dice Stiles sin comprender.

—Ser humano alrededor de los hombres lobo es difícil. O bien olvidamos controlar nuestra fuerza y accidentalmente te hacemos daño, o nos excedemos por la protección, como estoy seguro de que habrás notado.

Stiles piensa en su primera semana de universidad, cuando Derek casi le mordió las manos a cualquiera que se acercara a Stiles.

—Oh si.

—No puedo hablar por tu padre, pero puedo decirte que en este momento mi familia apesta a culpa.

—Eso es estúpido, no es su culpa.

—Estoy de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo. Te están tratando con guantes de seda porque tienen miedo de hacerte daño otra vez.

—Bueno, que corten el puto rollo, —dice Stiles, y Peter resopla.

—Recibiremos suministros mañana. Prepárense a las 9:00.

—¡¿Por la mañana?!

—No vamos a ir de discotecas, sí, por la mañana.

Stiles refunfuña pero dice: —Bien.

—Y Stiles, —dice Peter, la voz se vuelve más suave. —Si alguna vez tienes ganas de discutirlo con alguien que no te mime, sabes dónde estoy.

Stiles traga duro.

—Si gracias.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta entonces.

Stiles se va a la cama esa noche sintiéndose mejor, pero no está del todo seguro de por qué.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter lo recoge exactamente a las 9 en punto con un café y un bagel. Stiles gruñe agradecido y se relaja en los suaves asientos de cuero de Peter. Stiles no tiene idea de quién abrirá a las 9 de la mañana de un domingo, pero Peter parece estar seguro de a dónde irá. La confusión de Stiles se agrava cuando se detienen en el estacionamiento de la clínica de animales donde trabaja Scott.

—Uh, —dice Stiles. —¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Pensé que dijiste que estamos obteniendo suministros?

—Nunca dije que estábamos obteniendo suministros para la tienda, —dice Peter. Golpea bruscamente en la puerta, lo que Stiles cree que no tiene sentido ya que no hay otros coches en el estacionamiento, pero un momento después, el jefe de Scott aparece desde atrás. Él no se ve sorprendido de verlos, pero Deaton nunca se ve sorprendido por nada.

—Peter, Stiles, —saluda Deaton. Stiles sigue a Peter adentro.

—Stiles necesita ceniza de montaña, —dice Peter sin preámbulo.

—¿Oh? —Deaton dice, levantando una ceja.

—Mi familia ha sido negligente en su protección, —dice Peter.

—¿Qué es exactamente ceniza de montaña? —pregunta Stiles.

—Ven conmigo, Sr. Stilinski, y te mostraré, —dice Deaton.

Después de echar un vistazo a Peter, Stiles sigue a Deaton de vuelta a la sala de examen con Peter pisándole los talones.

—Esto es ceniza de montaña, —dice Deaton, colocando un frasco de vidrio en el mostrador.

—¿Un tarro de tierra?

Deaton lo mira con cara de pocos amigos. —Es un protector sobrenatural. Ninguna criatura que no sea humana podrá pasar una barrera de ceniza de montaña, —dice Deaton.

—¿Sabes de hombres lobo?

—Obviamente, —dice Deaton. —Camina en círculos con la ceniza de montaña y crea que funcionará. La creencia es muy importante. Sin la chispa de la creencia, es, como dices, poco más que un frasco de tierra.

Con un cortante gracias, Peter lleva a Stiles al coche y comienza a conducir nuevamente.

—¿Que demonios? —Stiles pregunta.

—Estoy consternado porque mi familia no te equipó antes, —dice Peter. —Mejor tarde que nunca, supongo.

—¡Pero Deaton es un veterinario!

—Eso es, —dice Peter. —Vamos a ir a San Francisco a buscar muebles.

Stiles solo se queda mirando antes de aceptar eso wow, hay muchas cosas que él no sabe.

Escoger muebles es relativamente fácil. Todo lo que necesitan es un mostrador de recepción, que Peter planea construir (Stiles no encuentra que su comodidad es caliente, no señor, ni a él), algunas sillas, una mesa de café y un sofá para la sala de espera. Peter ya tenía las sillas y taburetes para tatuajes reales enviados desde Nueva York. Stiles insiste en mirar las alfombras también, argumentando que se verá muy elegante con el resto de la decoración. Peter cede fácilmente, admitiendo que Stiles tiene un mejor ojo para cosas así.

Después de establecer una fecha de entrega y un almuerzo rápido, pasan por la casa de un amigo de Peter. Peter toca a la puerta y espera pacientemente.

—David es un brujo, por cierto, —dice Peter.

—¡¿Qué?!

Un segundo después, la puerta de entrada se abre. Stiles no sabe lo que esperaba que fuera un brujo, pero honestamente puede decir que es alto, moreno y guapo con un traje de tres piezas hecho a medida, ¿verdad?

—David, este es Stiles, —dice Peter.

—Encantado, —dice David, acento elegante y británico, y le estrecha la mano a Stiles. —¿Continuamos dentro?

Peter lleva a Stiles a la casa decorada con buen gusto y ambos siguen a David a la cocina.

—Bolsas hexagonales, amuleto protector y un atrapasueños hecho por un chamán Muwekma Ohlone local, —dice David, haciendo un gesto hacia los objetos dispuestos en la mesa de la cocina. —Todo lo que necesito es cabello del destinatario para activarlos.

Sin preguntar, Peter extiende la mano y saca una docena más o menos de ola cabeza de Stiles.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué diablos? —Stiles llora.

Peter lo ignora y le pasa los cabellos a David, que coloca uno en cada bolsa hexagonal antes de cerrarlas, entrelaza unos pocos en el atrapasueños y coloca los otros encima del amuleto. El amuleto es pequeño, no más grande que una moneda de veinticinco centavos, y cuando David murmura unas simples palabras, los pelos parecen derretirse directamente en él.

—Hecho, —dice David.

Peter le da a David un fajo de billetes y David cuidadosamente guarda los artículos en la mesa.

—Siempre es un placer, —dice Peter mientras David los saca.

—A veces es un placer, —corrige David. Se dan la mano y se separan sin decir una palabra más.

Stiles espera hasta que están en el coche y Peter le da la bolsa de tela para preguntar: —¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—Ponte el amuleto y no te lo quites, —dice Peter. —Te protegerá de la mayoría de las maldiciones y maleficios, y si un hombre lobo u otra bestia contagiosa te muerde, evitará que cambies. Es un milagro que el Wendigo te haya arañado y no te haya convertido en uno.

Stiles se estremece y de inmediato toma el medallón de la bolsa. Es un profundo color plata con marcas que Stiles no reconoce y cuelga de un cordón negro. Stiles no sabe si lo hará lucir como una herramienta o no, pero de todos modos se lo desliza por la cabeza inmediatamente.

—¿Qué son las bolsas hexagonales? —Stiles pregunta.

—Vamos a poner uno en la pared de cada esquina de cada piso de su casa, —dice Peter. —Mantendrán fuera a cualquier persona con malas intenciones.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que mi padre notará ocho agujeros en las paredes, —dice Stiles.

—Obviamente vamos a taparlos, —dice Peter con un vistazo. —Cuelga el atrapasueños en tu habitación. Debería ayudar con las pesadillas.

Stiles mira la bolsa en su regazo, completamente abrumado.

—No puedo pagarte por esto, —es todo lo que él puede decir.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, —dice Peter. —Considera la restitución de toda la ayuda que me has dado.

Stiles duda mucho de que el valor monetario se iguale, pero a caballo regalado no le mires los dientes.

—Gracias, —dice Stiles con sinceridad. —No puedo... ni siquiera sé cómo agradecerle. Porque no se puede poner precio a la tranquilidad.

—Mantente a salvo, —dice Peter, luego su voz se convierte en un gruñido. —El hecho de que el resto de mi familia no lo haya hecho es inexcusable.

—Para ser justos, dudo que pensaran que sería un imán sobrenatural, —dice Stiles.

—Eres un humano en la manada. Estás en peligro simplemente asociándote con hombres lobo, deberías estar protegido, —dice Peter. Sus manos se flexionan sobre el volante, sus musculosos y tatuados brazos se tensan. —Más allá de Cora que te sigue a casa.

—¿Cora me sigue a casa? No, no es el punto. Gracias, —dice Stiles. —Como eres un alfa diferente, ¿eso me hace manada junto a ti?

—No tengo una manada, —dice Peter.

—Eso es lo que pregunté.

Hay una pausa, luego Peter dice: —Sí y no.

—Oookay, —dice Stiles. —¿Puedes elaborarlo?

—Tal vez en otro momento, —dice Peter.

Normalmente, Stiles podría entrometerse, pero Peter acaba de dejar caer un montón de dinero sobre él, por lo que lo deja ir. Por ahora.

Una vez que regresan a Beacon Hills, toma el resto del día colocar las bolsas hexagonales y arreglar las paredes. Afortunadamente, todavía tienen la pintura sobrante en el garaje de la última vez que los Stilinski pintaron la casa. Bam, todo como nuevo.

Stiles es un poco aprensivo, inseguro sobre las habilidades del atrapasueños que cuelga en la esquina del marco de su cama. Sin embargo, duerme profundamente. Sin pesadillas, sin pánico, nada más que profundo sueño REM con algunos sueños aleatorios esparcidos aquí y allá. El que es un conejito es lo suficientemente agradable, luego está el de Peter. Los dedos de Peter bailando sobre las mejillas de Stiles, sus labios sobre el cuello de Stiles, su...

La alarma lo despierta. Stiles gime y se pone la almohada sobre la cara. Él está jodidamente jodido.

La moldura se termina fácilmente justo antes de que les entreguen los muebles, por lo que para el final de los próximos dos días, han acabado completamente con la remodelación, tres días antes de lo que Peter haya estimado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vas a conseguir clientes? —pregunta Stiles. Él y Peter están comiendo cuidadosamente chow mein en el nuevo sofá de la habitación de atrás, que también tiene una mesa de luz, una nevera y un gabinete lleno de diversos suministros.

—Hay una convención a una hora al sur el próximo mes, —dice Peter. —Tengo algunas citas programadas para la próxima semana, así que espero que se corra la voz. Además, no hay muchas tiendas de tatuajes en Beacon Hills que sean higiénicas y que realicen trabajos que no sean tradicionales de Estados Unidos.

—¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —pregunta Stiles.

—Realismo fotográfico, trabajo de color y retratos, —dice Peter. —Aunque puedo hacer la mayoría de los estilos. Sin embargo, las tipografías y la nueva escuela no son mis favoritas.

—Muy bien Sr. Manitas-Modesto, —dice Stiles. —¿También haces piercings? Eso probablemente sea un gran atractivo para cualquiera que no quiera ir a Piercing Pagoda en el centro comercial.

—Puedo, pero preferiría tatuar, —dice Peter. —Debería contratar a un perforador.

—Deberías, —dice Stiles. —Asííí que, una pregunta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Se pueden tatuar las cicatrices? —pregunta Stiles con indiferencia.

—Depende de la cicatriz, —dice Peter. —¿Por qué?

—Quiero algo, no estoy seguro de qué, —dice Stiles.

—Te puedo decir más si puedo ver la cicatriz, —dice Peter.

Stiles respira profundamente y asiente. Él sabe que Peter no lo juzgará, pero nadie, ni siquiera su padre, ha visto las cicatrices desde que fueron hechas recientemente. Él se quita la camisa y le da la espalda a Peter, sin darse cuenta de que está conteniendo la respiración. Peter no jadea horrorizado ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco dice nada. Stiles salta cuando Peter toca suavemente su hombro, justo al lado de donde comienzan las cicatrices.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta Peter. Stiles asiente.

La mano de Peter baja por la espalda de Stiles, sobre las líneas ásperas y dentadas. Stiles sabe lo que Peter ve; cuatro largas marcas de garras que se extienden desde el hombro de Stiles hasta la mitad de su espalda. El wendigo podría haberlo matado fácilmente, pero ese no había sido el punto. El objetivo había sido aterrorizar a los Hales y a Stiles.

—Él, eh, —comienza Stiles, luego se aclara la garganta. —Esperó hasta que Talia, Derek, Laura y Cora llegaron allí. Luego me arañó y... y se pasó la lengua por los dedos. Como si estuviera comiendo un pastelito.

Stiles casi se burla de la memoria. Peter coloca una mano grande sobre la mitad de las cicatrices, irradiando calor sobre la piel de Stiles. Él no puede evitar recostarse ante el contacto.

—Estas no te definen, —dice Peter. —Eres fuerte y eres un superviviente. No eres lo que te ataco.

—Lo sé, —dice Stiles en voz baja. —Todavía no me gustan.

—Deberían ser relativamente fáciles de trabajar, —dice Peter, retirando lentamente la mano de la piel de Stiles. —Las grandes de la parte inferior pueden ser más difícil, pero manejables.

—Bien, —dice Stiles. —Eso es bueno. —Se atreve a mirar por encima del hombro y Peter mira su espalda con una expresión indescifrable. Stiles abre la boca, inseguro de lo que va a decir, pero la mirada de Peter se arrastra hacia la puerta trasera.

—Boyd está aquí, —dice Peter y se levanta.

Stiles se pone nuevamente la camisa, contento de haberle mostrado a Peter, pero todavía se siente extrañamente vulnerable y desequilibrado. Stiles sigue a Peter a la sala principal donde Peter está revisando el papeleo de Boyd.

—¿Todo bien, Boyd?— Stiles dice. Boyd levanta una ceja, probablemente al ver a Stiles estar aquí con Peter otra vez, pero no dice nada. —¿Listo para la gran inauguración?

—He entregado mi última pizza esta noche, —dijo Boyd. —Estoy más que listo.

—Todo se ve bien aquí, —dice Peter, deslizando el papeleo en una carpeta. —Estarás atendiendo la recepción y practicando por ahora. Te veré mañana.

—Nos vemos mañana, —Boyd se hace eco antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

—¿Estás listo? —Stiles pregunta cuándo se va Boyd.

—Absolutamente. Tres semanas es mucho tiempo libre, —dice Peter.

—No estoy seguro de si pasar por el condado y hacer una remodelación completa cuenta como tiempo libre, —dice Stiles.

—Lo es, si hago lo que me gusta —dice Peter, y bueno, Stiles no puede discutir eso.

Stiles sueña con Peter otra vez esa noche. Esta vez es Peter acariciando su piel, pasando las manos por las cicatrices, y sosteniendo a Stiles cerca. Stiles se despierta de nuevo con un gemido. Él ve el comienzo de un patrón doloroso que se forma aquí.

Stiles trae cupcakes a la extravagante gran inauguración. Peter está organizando una fiesta con buffet y una galería de arte. Él tiene su propio trabajo a la venta, al igual que Boyd. Stiles había estado preocupado de que nadie viniera, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse. La mayor parte del clan Hale aparece, arrastrando a sus amigos que están interesados en modificaciones corporales. Es útil que Peter tenga un especial por 50 dólares para la mayoría de los piercings y tatuajes en cierto tamaño y nivel de complicación. Un grupo de personas al azar entran y salen a lo largo del día, ya sea por que hayan visto el letrero o se lo hayan dicho sus amigos. Una gran cantidad de chicos de la universidad terminan haciéndose tatuajes de palmeras en el culo. Al final del día, el calendario de Peter se ha llenado durante las próximas semanas y han vendido varias pinturas.

—No está mal para un día de trabajo, —dice Stiles cuando Peter cierra esa noche.

—No está nada mal, —dice Peter. Él cuenta un puñado de efectivo y se lo da a Boyd, que lo mira confundido. —Es de las pinturas que vendiste.

—Esto es más de lo que cobramos, —dice Boyd.

—Cora entró en una guerra de ofertas con el dueño de la panadería en el camino, —dice Peter. —Al parecer, lo que él pensaba que era perfecto para su tienda, Cora pensó que era perfecto para la sala de estar.

—¿Quién ganó? —Boyd pregunta.

—Cincuenta dólares en Cora, —dice Stiles.

—Cora, —confirma Peter. —Ella vendrá mañana para una consulta.

—Cora tatuada, puedo ver eso, —dice Stiles.

—Talia va a estar lívida, —dice Peter alegremente.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles trae a Peter el almuerzo al día siguiente, luego se queda, alternando entre ver a Peter esbozar diseños y leer en la recepción para que Boyd practique o vigile a Peter. Se convierte en un hábito. Todavía ve a Scott y a Derek, pero Scott está trabajando y pasando tiempo con Allison, y Derek no solo está haciendo clases en línea, sino que de alguna manera se convirtió en la niñera semipermanente de sus primos, por lo que su tiempo es limitado.

Peter tiene tiempo para Stiles. Cuando está ocupado, Stiles se contenta con leer o jugar con su teléfono o ver cosas en internet. Incluso hace que la tienda tenga una cuenta de Instagram. Es exactamente lo que estaría haciendo en casa, pero le gusta más en la tienda. Le gusta el ambiente y su mente es tranquila aquí. Incluso le gusta el tranquilo, pero en secreto hilarante Boyd. Stiles no le permite a Peter que le pague porque, “NO HAGO NADA” así que Peter compensa comprando la cena y los víveres de Stiles, sin importar cuánto proteste. Stiles está bastante seguro de que Peter roba regularmente su coche para llenar el depósito, porque no recuerda la última vez que tuvo que detenerse para echar gasolina.

Stiles está husmeando en Facebook cuando alguien entra por la puerta. La mandíbula de Stiles se cae. Está bastante seguro de que es Erica Reyes, una chica con la que fue a la escuela secundaria, la niña con epilepsia (se odia a sí mismo un poco por pensar en ella de esa manera). Ella parece haberse recuperado desde que Stiles la vio por última vez. Su largo cabello rubio cae en gráciles ondas, su maquillaje realmente hace que sus facciones se destaquen, y sí, Stiles tiene que admitir que se ve muy bien con una camisa de corte bajo.

—¿Boquiabierto, Stiles? —Erica pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Sí, quiero decir, Erica, ¡hola! —Stiles dice, juntándolo. —¿Qué, um, qué podemos hacer por ti?

—¿Me puedes encajar para un piercing? —Erica pregunta.

—Tal vez, ¿qué tipo de piercing? —Stiles pregunta, abriendo el calendario de Google de Peter.

—Quiero un piercing industrial, —dice Erica.

—Claro, —dice Peter, acercándose para apoyar una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles y mirar detenidamente el horario. —No tengo nada en una hora.

—Completa esto y necesitaremos hacer una copia de tu identificación, —dice Stiles, entregándole un portapapeles.

—¿Te importa si echo un vistazo? —Peter pregunta. Erica se encoge de hombros y aparta el cabello de su oreja. Peter tararea y se inclina.

—¿Hay algo malo? —Erica pregunta.

—No, en absoluto, —dice Peter. —Algunas personas no tienen suficiente superficie o curva en el cartílago para que funcione, pero estarás bien. Completa los formularios y me preparare.

Erica mira fijamente el culo de Peter y le da un buen pulgar a Stiles, diciendo '¡lindo!' a él. Stiles se pone de un rojo brillante y le hace un ademán. Ella se ríe y vuelve a llenar los formularios, luego mira alrededor del área de espera.

—Eso es realmente genial, —dice Erica, señalando una imagen de acuarela de un pájaro en la pared.

—Eso es de Boyd, —dice Stiles.

—¿Qué es de Boyd? —Boyd pregunta, saliendo de la parte posterior con una piel de práctica en sus manos.

—La garza, —dice Stiles, señalando hacia donde se encuentra Erica.

—Me encanta, —dice Erica, mirando a Boyd con interés.

—Solo estaba jugando, —dice Boyd encogiéndose de hombros. —Stiles lo robó y lo colocó.

—Funciona, —dice Erica. —¿Eres un artista aquí?

—Soy aprendiz, —dice Boyd. —Pero ese es el plan.

—Me aseguraré de volver entonces, —dice Erica.

Antes de que Stiles pueda comenzar a hacer ruidos de arcadas, Peter sale para llamar a Erica para que entre. Quince minutos más tarde, Erica se va con su piercing, las instrucciones de cuidado y el número de Boyd. Boyd se ve satisfecho e ignora las burlas de Stiles.

Stiles está en la tienda unos días después, descansando en el sofá de la trastienda mientras Peter dibuja una galería de símbolos, cuando recibe un mensaje en el texto en el grupo que tiene con Derek y Scott.

De: Derek Cejas

¿Quieres irte el sábado o el domingo?

Stiles frunce el ceño a su teléfono.

Para: Derek Cejas, Scott el Cachorro

¿Irme para qué?

De: Derek Cejas

Para la escuela...

De: Scott el Cachorro

Tio las clases comienzan el lunes

El corazón de Stiles se hunde como una piedra. ¿Cómo diablos no había notado que sus vacaciones de verano casi habían terminado? Por primera vez en dos años, está temiendo volver y, si es sincero, todo se debe a Peter.

Para: Derek Cejas, Scott el Cachorro

Domingo al mediodía

—Stiles, —dice Peter. Stiles mira hacia arriba para ver a Peter frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué pasó? Tu aroma... coágulo.

Esa es una forma educada de decir que el mal humor repentino de Stiles huele mal.

—Vuelvo el domingo, —dice Stiles malhumorado.

—¿Acabas de darte cuenta de eso? —Peter pregunta, levantando las cejas.

—¡Sí! —Stiles dice. —¡No he estado contando! He estado disfrutando mi verano por una vez.

—No has hecho nada con tu verano. Has estado aquí, —dice Peter.

—Exactamente, —dice Stiles.

Los ojos de Peter se suavizan.

—Ven aquí, —dice Peter.

Stiles cruza la habitación hacia Peter, quien se levanta y toma a Stiles en sus brazos. Stiles deja escapar un aliento áspero y estremecedor y se aferra a Peter, enterrando su cara en el hombro del otro hombre.

—Sé que estoy siendo estúpido, —murmura Stiles.

—Sentir algo no te vuelve estúpido, —dice Peter, pasando una mano por la espalda de Stiles. Stiles apenas se estremece cuando cepilla las cicatrices. —Yo también te voy a extrañar.

Stiles deja que Peter lo sostenga por unos minutos antes de retroceder con un suspiro.

—Saldré del domingo al mediodía.

—Haremos una cena de despedida el sábado, —dice Peter. Le da un apretón al hombro de Stiles. —Puedo visitarte, y existe Skype.

—Yo diría que no soy una persona pegajosa, pero eso es una mentira, —dice Stiles. —Una vez que estás en mi canasta de gatitos, eso es todo, eres uno de mi gente.

—¿Cesta de gatitos? —Peter pregunta, sonando muy divertido.

—¡Eres un gatito en mi canasta de cariño! ¡Como Derek, mi papá, Scott, Cora, eres un gatito! —Stiles dice.

Peter se ríe un poco.

—Bueno, me siento honrado de estar en tu cesta, —dice Peter.

—Será mejor que lo estés.

Resulta que la cena de despedida es en realidad una gran barbacoa en la casa Hale. El padre de Stiles, Scott y la madre de Scott están invitados a la despedida de Derek, Scott y Stiles. Stiles no tenía idea de cómo Scott y Melissa no se daban cuenta de algo extraño sobre el clan Hale, debido a la gran cantidad de carne consumida por lo menos. Stiles está bastante seguro de que alguien le dio un filete a su padre, pero no puede estar seguro.

—Así que Stiles, —dice Cora, acorralándolo en el sofá en la sala de estar. Derek se sienta en la mesa de café frente a él un segundo después.

—Uh… —dice Stiles.

—¿Qué le hiciste a nuestro tío? —Cora pregunta.

—¿Peter?

—No, nuestro otro tío con quien pasas todo tu tiempo, —dice secamente Derek.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No hice nada, —dice Stiles.

—¿Así que no tienes idea de por qué ha estado súper irritable desde que descubrió que volverías a la universidad? —Cora pregunta.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, no estoy jodiendo a tu tío! —Stiles dice. —Y estoy realmente cansado de que la gente me pregunte eso.

—No pregunté eso, —dice Cora con aire de suficiencia.

—Lo insinuaste, —dice Stiles.

—Solo queremos asegurarnos de que todo esté bien, —dice Derek.

—Bueno, no, no sé por qué Peter está de mal humor, —dice Stiles.

—Tal vez preguntarle a Peter la próxima vez, —viene la voz de Peter detrás de ellos.

—¡Lo hicimos! ¡Nos dijiste que nos fuéramos a la mierda! —Cora dice.

—No te jodiste lo suficiente, —dice Peter. —Stiles, si vienes conmigo, quiero tu opinión sobre algo.

Stiles se levanta, agradecido por la salida, y sigue a Peter por el pasillo hacia la casa.

—Gracias, —dice Stiles.

—Pensé que apreciarías el rescate, —dice Peter.

—¿De verdad quieres mi opinión sobre algo o fue solo el rescate? —Stiles pregunta.

—De hecho, quiero tu opinión, —dice Peter. Lleva a Stiles a la parte trasera de la casa y entra a una de las habitaciones.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —Stiles pregunta.

—Es una habitación de huéspedes, por eso es tan insulsa como la sala de estar de una pareja de ancianos, —dice Peter.

Él tiene un punto. La habitación es completamente blanca con cortinas azules pálidas y una pintura de un velero sobre la cama. Incluso hay tapetes blancos encima del tocador. Stiles silba.

—Sí, esto realmente no me parece tu estilo, —dice Stiles. Peter sonríe.

—Talia y yo tenemos ideas muy diferentes de buen gusto, lo que me lleva a esto, —dice Peter, colocando su computadora portátil en la cama.Él levanta dos ventanas una al lado de la otra. —Estoy indeciso entre estos dos.

Stiles se inclina hacia adelante para ver dos anuncios inmobiliarios. Ambos son enormes y los ojos de Stiles casi salen de su cabeza por los precios.

—Entonces, ¿una casa en el bosque o un condominio en el centro? —Stiles pregunta.

—No quiero tener que hacer mucho más que pintar, —dice Peter. —Lo que me gusta del condominio. Pero después de vivir en la ciudad por tanto tiempo, es posible que desee un cambio de ritmo.

—Downtown Beacon Hills no es exactamente Nueva York, —murmura Stiles. Él hace clic entre los dos y tararea, comparando todo hasta las cunetas. —Me gusta el condominio, muy moderno, pero, ¿planeas hacer crecer tu manada? Porque si es así, estar cerca de la reserva y tener más espacio probablemente sea bueno.

—Un alfa no es muy bueno sin un manada, —admite Peter. —He estado considerando ofrecerle a Boyd el mordisco.

—Whoa, —dice Stiles, alzando las cejas. —¿De verdad?

—Creo que lo haría bien. Y me gusta, lo cual es bastante raro, como sabes, —dice Peter.

—Subestimación, —dice Stiles. —¿Por qué no se lo has ofrecido todavía?

—Quería hablar contigo primero, —dice Peter.

—¿Por qué? Es tu manada, —dice Stiles.

Peter le da una mirada ilegible que hace que Stiles quiera inquietarse.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —Peter pregunta. —¿Qué solo soy yo?

—No, —admite Stiles en voz baja. —Pero no lo sabía. No quería suponerlo.

—Debería tenerlo claro entonces, —dice Peter. Él extiende la mano, con la mano apoyada en el costado del cuello de Stiles. —Tienes un lugar en mi manada, como el segundo, si lo deseas.

Y Stiles lo hace, se da cuenta. Él lo quiere tanto. Pero...

—¿Estás seguro? Tengo dos años más de universidad, así que me iré mucho. ¿Y si me pongo muy molesto? ¿O tus nuevos miembros peludos me odian?

—Si alguien te odia, no tienen lugar en mi manada, —interrumpe Peter. La boca de Stiles se cierra con un clic. —Nunca me cansaré de ti. Y dos años no son nada, especialmente porque estás a solo unas pocas horas de distancia. Estoy de acuerdo con que te tomes el tiempo necesario para considerar esto. Es una decisión de por vida, Stiles.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo para toda la vida? —Stiles dice con escepticismo.

—Sí, —dice simplemente Peter. Él aprieta brevemente la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles. —Considéralo. Ahora, vamos. Talia está sacando el postre.

Stiles se queda pensando profundamente durante el resto de la fiesta, de la preocupación de Scott y Derek, diciendo que solo está pensando en la preparación escolar, lo cual no es una completa mentira. Sin embargo, Peter retoma la mayor parte de su atención. Peter, que lo quiere en su manada, lo quiere como su segundo al mando. En todos los años que Stiles ha conocido a los Hales como hombres lobo, Talia nunca le ha pedido que sea de la manada. Ha sido un grupo adyacente, como lo llamó Peter, pero nunca lo habían deseado como un verdadero miembro. Peter lo valora, Peter lo quiere. Y si Stiles es sincero consigo mismo, también lo quiere.

Stiles busca a Peter antes del final de la noche. Caminan un poco lejos de donde todos se congregan alrededor de la hoguera. Stiles sabe que todavía están a poca distancia de los miembros hombres lobo de la familia, pero a Stiles no le importa. No es como si no lo supieran de todos modos.

—Estoy seguro, —dice Stiles. —Quiero esto.

Peter sonríe y eso hace que algo en Stiles revolotee.

—Bien, —dice Peter. —Gracias.

—No necesito tomar el mordisco, ¿verdad? —Stiles pregunta.

—No si no quieres, —dice Peter. —Serás de mi manada de cualquier manera.

Hay un grito sofocado en la hoguera y lo que parece ser varios platos cayendo, pero Peter no se da vuelta y Stiles tampoco lo mira. Peter alcanza oh tan lentamente y pasa el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Stiles. Marcado de aromas, Stiles se da cuenta.

—¡Stiles! ¡Nos vamos! —su padre llama desde el porche. Si ha notado el intercambio, no dice nada.

Los ojos de los Hale siguen a Stiles y Peter mientras cruzan el patio trasero, pero Stiles no mira a nadie hasta que llegan a donde están su papá y Talia.

—Gracias por todo, —dice Stiles. —Fue grandioso.

—De nada, —dice Talia, que parece un poco aturdida. —Conduce con cuidado.

—Estaré aquí para recoger a Derek al mediodía, —dice Stiles.

—Eso suena maravilloso, gracias.

Stiles se despide de todos y sigue a su padre. Están a medio camino de casa cuando suena el teléfono de Stiles.

De: Derek Cejas

Mamá le está dando a Peter el infierno

De: Cora Gruñidos

Omg, esto es lo mejor de todos. Mamá le está gritando a peter por “cazar furtivamente”.

Para: Derek Cejas, Cora Gruñidos

¿Cazarme? No soy una cebra

De: Cora Gruñidos

Peter le dijo que “se quitara las bragas” y básicamente dijo que si te deseaba, debería haberlo ofrecido algo en los últimos diez años. Y quiero decir, él no está equivocado.

De: Derek Cejas

Ella se calmó un poco. Creo que está recordando por qué ella y Peter se separan mejor.

Para: Derek Cejas, Cora Gruñidos

¿Hice cosas malas para tu familia?

De: Cora Gruñidos

No

De: Derek Cejas

No

De: Cora Gruñidos

Ya conoces a mamá, ella solo necesita su control. Ella lo superará

De: Derek Cejas

No te preocupes por eso. Es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

Para: Derek Cejas, Cora Gruñidos

Sí lo es

De: Cora Gruñidos

A la mierda todo lo demás entonces. No te preocupes, mamá todavía te ama.

De: Derek Cejas

Ella solo recuerda que Peter es un poco mierda

Y sí, Stiles no está en desacuerdo con eso.

A la mañana siguiente, después de despedirse de su padre con los ojos nublados, Stiles recoge a Scott y luego conduce a la casa de Hale. Todos sus bolsas caben fácilmente en el jeep de Stiles (la casa que estarían alquilando ya está amueblada). Si Talia está enojada con él, hace un gran trabajo ocultándolo, mientras les da a cada uno un fuerte abrazo de despedida. Peter aparta a Stiles y presiona una caja en sus manos.

—Las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias estarán aquí antes de que te des cuenta, —dice Peter.

—Oh, vete a la mierda, —dice Stiles afablemente. —¿Qué es esto?

—Un regalo de inauguración de la casa para cuando llegues allí, —dice Peter. —Envíame un mensaje de texto cuando llegues a salvo.

—Sí, capitán, —dice Stiles. Peter pasa sus dedos sobre el punto de pulso en la muñeca de Stiles, una forma más sutil de perfumar frente a Scott, y los envía fuera.

Están a mitad de camino de entrada de los Hales cuando Scott pregunta: —¿Estás saliendo con Peter?

Stiles se ahoga en el agua que está bebiendo y casi choca contra un árbol.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No! —Stiles dice.

—Talia parecía que estaba chupando un limón mientras vosotros dos hablabais, —dice Scott encogiéndose de hombros. —Y has estado mucho con él este verano.

—Y recuerdas que alguien pasó cada momento del verano con una chica llamada Allison, —dice Stiles. —Así que tuve que encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. Peter y yo somos amigos, eso es todo.

Scott hace una mueca y Stiles solo se siente un poco mal por el comentario de Allison. Scott pasó todo el verano olvidando que Stiles existe, por lo que es difícil evitarlo.

Como siempre, Scott se queda dormido a los veinte minutos del viaje de cuatro horas. Derek lee, lo que hace que Stiles se aburra. Y Stiles, bueno, juguetea con la radio y bebe bebidas energéticas hasta que Derek loas agarra y arroja las latas restantes por la ventana.

—A la basura, —murmura Stiles.

Con todas las paradas al baño (maldita vejiga de Scott), son casi las 5:00 p.m. cuando se detienen en la entrada de la casa que están alquilando con otros dos muchachos. Sí, las habitaciones son pequeñas y están atrapados con tipos que apenas conocen, pero es barata y está amueblada, por lo que Stiles cree que pueden lidiar con eso durante todo el año. Stiles se derrumba en la cama pequeña y le envía un mensaje de texto a su padre y a Peter que él llegó.

De: Peter Hale

Bueno. ¿Has abierto el paquete?

Para: Peter Hale

Tio lo olvidé por completo, dame un segundo

Stiles revisa las bolsas de su habitación hasta que encuentra la caja que Peter le había entregado. Stiles sinceramente no tiene idea de lo que Peter le enviaría, por lo que se sorprende cuando abre la caja para encontrarlo lleno de todos sus aperitivos favoritos. Hay paquetes de Skittles, palomitas de maíz y todos los Cheetos que podría comer.

Para: Peter Hale

Amigo esto es increíble! ¡Gracias!

De: Peter Hale

No te pudras los dientes.

Para: Peter Hale

Siiiin promesas

La primera semana de clases es tan aburrida como siempre. Todos están tratando de sentir a los profesores, tratando de ver cuáles son sus límites. Stiles es criticado por su profesor de informática el miércoles, lo que no le molesta demasiado, aunque el resto de la clase se ve con los ojos abiertos y nervioso.

Para: Peter Hale

Creo que mi compi de informatica me odia

De: Peter Hale

¿Qué hiciste?

Para: Peter Hale

¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo?

De: Peter Hale

Stiles.

Para: Peter Hale

Bien. Pude haber señalado uno o dos o diez errores de codificación que hizo

De: Peter Hale

Es chocante que no haya apreciado eso.

Para: Peter Hale

Grosero

Stiles había estado preocupado de hablar por Skype con Peter fuera incómodo, pero afortunadamente no lo es. Tienen sus mismas bromas, su mismo estilo de conversación, como siempre. Stiles se da cuenta de que los paquetes de Peter comienzan a aparecer con más frecuencia después de estas conversaciones. Si Stiles menciona que está deseando carne seca, bam, un par de días más tarde, una caja viene repleta de carne seca. La libreta de Stiles se está cayendo a pedazos, y aparecen cinco nuevas. El verdadero truco es que cuando la computadora portátil de Stiles se apaga solo en medio de sus conversaciones, el tipo de UPS lo hace firmar por un nuevo MacBook al día siguiente.

—Amigo, —dice Scott, con la boca abierta. —¿Que demonios?

—No tengo ni idea, —dice Stiles, mirando con incredulidad la caja. Está a punto de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Peter, pero Derek se adelanta.

—¿Que pasa? —Stiles pregunta cuando están solos en su habitación.

Derek se ve muy incómodo cuando dice: —Creo que Peter te está cortejando.

Stiles lo mira sin comprender.

—¿Peter está haciendo qué ahora? —Stiles pregunta.

—Todos los obsequios, ¿con qué frecuencia te compró comida en Beacon Hills? Me preguntó si tu jeep aún no se ha arreglado, —dice Derek.

—¿Pensé que era todo lo que hacen los lobos? —Stiles pregunta.

—Lo es, pero esto se siente diferente, algo así como cuando esa chica de la manada de Lawrence estaba detrás de Laura, —dice Derek. —Está proporcionando e intentando protegerte. Podría estar equivocado, pero creo que es una posibilidad.

—Huh… —dice Stiles. Claro, Peter es caliente, y no puede negar que ha pensado en esto, tal vez lo quería un poco, pero nunca pensó que sería una opción real. Él mira a Derek y le pregunta: —¿Te molesta?

Derek se ve sorprendido.

—Es mi tío y tú eres mi mejor amigo. Lo único que quiero es que los dos sean felices. Y si los dos se hacen felices, eso es todo, —dice Derek.

Stiles no sabe qué decir, por lo que se tambalea hacia delante y tira de Derek en un abrazo. Derek lo abraza con la misma fuerza.

—Ahora vete, voy a llamar a Peter, —dice Stiles. Derek hace pistas, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Stiles dedica unos minutos a configurar la nueva computadora portátil, decidiendo que preferiría ver la cara de Peter en esta conversación. Afortunadamente, él está en línea y responde después de unos segundos, su rostro aparece en la pantalla de Stiles. Algo de piscinas calientes en el cofre de Stiles.

—Stiles, —dice Peter en lugar de saludar. —Supongo que recibiste mi regalo.

—¿Me estás cortejando? —Stiles suelta un grito y guau, quiso preguntar eso mucho más suave. Peter se congela, su expresión ilegible.

—¿Qué te hace preguntar eso? —Peter pregunta.

—Eso no es una respuesta, —dice Stiles. —El alimentarme, los regalos, toda la protección y proporcionar esto ... ¿Estoy leyendo esto mal?

Peter se pellizca el puente de la nariz y, por un momento que le paraliza el corazón, Stiles cree que Derek se equivocó y que está hecho un idiota.

—No estás equivocado, —dice Peter. —Aunque creo que Derek y yo necesitamos hablar un poco sobre los límites.

—Exactamente no te ves feliz por eso… —dice Stiles.

La expresión de Peter se borra.

—Oh, no, no malinterprete. No estaba planeando hacer nada al respecto hasta que terminaras la escuela, —dice Peter.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tienes mucho en tu plato. Potencialmente, entrar en una relación con un hombre mucho mayor que tú sería una carga adicional, —dice Peter.

—Okey, A. No es una carga. B. ¿Qué pasa si es algo que quiero? —Stiles pregunta.

Peter lo estudia por un momento.

—¿Es esto algo que quieres? —Peter pregunta. —Salir con tu alfa puede ser difícil.

—Soy una dama con clase, primero tienes que llevarme a una cita, —dice Stiles. Peter sonríe.

—Creo que puedo manejar eso, —dice Peter.

Como si Stiles no tuviese una razón suficiente para esperar regresar a casa.

Peter tenía razón cuando dijo que el tiempo volaría entre el comienzo del semestre y las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, pero probablemente no por las razones que él había pensado. Stiles tuvo la brillante idea de duplicar su carga de trabajo para graduarse un año antes. Genial en teoría, horrible en la práctica. Peter había amenazado con contarle a Stiles a su padre si no dormía.

Para cuando se preparaban para volver a Beacon Hills, Stiles estaba tan cansado que apenas protesta cuando Derek toma las llaves. Solo murmura “lo que sea” y se duerme en el asiento del pasajero en de los primeros cinco minutos del viaje. Se despierta a unos veinte minutos fuera de Beacon Hills y cambia de lugar con Derek. Deja a Scott primero, luego a Derek (Peter no está allí, por lo que Stiles no se molesta en salir del jeep) y luego, misericordiosamente, llega a casa. Su padre está en el trabajo, entonces Stiles le lanza un mensaje rápido, luego se arrastra en su cama y se desmaya.

El teléfono de Stiles lo despierta unas horas después, sonando al lado de su oreja.

—¿La? —Stiles pregunta atontado.

—Supongo que llegaste a salvo, —dice la voz divertida de Peter. —¿Te desperté?

—Sí, pero necesitaba levantarme de todos modos, —dice Stiles.

—¿Estás haciendo algo el sábado por la noche? —Peter pregunta.

—Uh, mi papá está trabajando, así que no, nada, —dice Stiles.

—Excelente, porque hice reserva, —dice Peter.

—¿Reserva?

—Para la cena. Dijiste que eres una dama con clase, después de todo, —dice Peter.

Stiles sonríe a su almohada.

—¿Vas a hacer de mí un hombre honesto? —Stiles pregunta.

—Ese es el plan.

Stiles cuelga del teléfono unos minutos más tarde sintiéndose más ligero que el aire.

El Sheriff y Melissa siempre están ocupados trabajando en Acción de Gracias, por lo que Stiles y Scott suelen pasar el día jugando videojuegos y comiendo pizza. Aparentemente, Talia se había enterado de eso y decidió que era completamente inaceptable, y los brazos fuertes de Scott y Stiles llegaron a la casa de los Hales para Acción de Gracias. Scott se contagia la gripe en el último minuto (Stiles no sabe si cree eso o no), así que solo Stiles conduce el jueves por la tarde.

Peter está en el porche con Derek, y Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. Derek y Peter siempre han sido cercanos, así que cuando Peter se había ido, Derek había estado destrozado. Él y sus hermanas visitaron a Peter, pero simplemente no era lo mismo.

Peter y Derek saludan con la mano cuando aparca, pero Derek vuelve a entrar antes de que Stiles suba a los escalones del porche. Peter sonríe a modo de saludo y, antes de que Stiles pueda saludar, Peter está en su lugar, apretujándolo contra la pared de la casa. Sus cuerpos se presionan desde el pecho hacia abajo y Peter lentamente roza su mejilla sobre la de Stiles antes de descansar sus frentes juntas. El aliento de Stiles es irregular mientras se agarra a los brazos de Peter.

—Hola, —dice Peter, con voz áspera.

—Hola, —dice Stiles.

—Te he echado de menos, —dice Peter, y eso no es algo que Stiles esté esperando, aunque tal vez debería haberlo hecho. Él es la manada de Peter, por supuesto sería difícil separarse.

Peter lleva un escote en pico, porque por supuesto que lo es, y Stiles tenía una vista perfecta del lobo con brillantes ojos azules tatuados en el centro del pecho de Peter. Stiles cede a la tentación de tocar, acariciando con sus dedos la imagen.

—Yo también te extrañé, —dice Stiles.

Hay un chillido desde dentro, uno de los muchos primos de Derek, probablemente, y Peter suspira, retrocediendo.

—Supongo que esa es nuestra señal, —dice Peter.

Stiles refunfuña pero sigue a Peter en el caos que es la fiesta familiar de los Hale. Stiles había estado vagamente preocupado de que los Hales lo trataran de manera diferente desde que se unió a la manada de Peter, pero todo sigue igual. Cora, que trabaja en un garaje, todavía tiene grasa en el motor de su ropa, Laura todavía le tira de su cabello, y Talia todavía se queja. El único momento incómodo es cuando Miranda, la prima pequeña de Derek, aparece y coge la pernera de Stiles.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —Stiles pregunta, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a ella.

—¿Por qué tú y tío Peter huelen el uno al otro? —ella pregunta.

Stiles mira impotente a Peter, que está junto a la isla de la cocina. Peter resopla y se arrodilla al lado de Stiles y Miranda.

—¿Sabes cómo tu madre es tu alfa? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —Peter pregunta.

—Significa que está a cargo de la manada, —dice Miranda.

—Más o menos, —dice Peter. —Bueno, soy el alfa de Stiles y él es mi manada.

—¿No eres parte de nuestra manada? —Miranda pregunta. —Y eso no tiene sentido, Stiles es humano.

—Tu hermana es humana, —señala Peter. —Y una manada no puede tener dos alfas, así que tengo que tener la mía.

—Oh, está bien, —dice Miranda. —Pero hueles a gusto uno del otro, como huele Cora cuando habla con Justin.

Stiles se pone de un rojo brillante y se niega a mirar a Peter a los ojos. Afortunadamente, Cora se lanza para salvarlos.

—Whoa, renacuajo, —dice, levantando Miranda y marcando sus lados. —¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos? No es cortés sacar cosas que olemos a otras personas a menos que pensemos que podrían estar en peligro, ¿verdad?

—Claro, —dice Miranda. —Lo siento, Stiles, perdón, tío Peter.

—Está bien, pequeña. No estamos enojados, —dice Peter.

Simplemente ridículamente avergonzado, piensa Stiles.

Stiles termina sentado entre Derek y Peter en la cena. Derek pone los ojos en blanco cada vez que sus ojos se entretienen por un tiempo demasiado largo, o cuando el latido del corazón de Stiles se dispara cuando Peter y él se tocan. Derek puede joder, Stiles no ha estado interesado en alguien en años, y lo va a disfrutar, maldita sea.

La cena es increíble, y Stiles come demasiado, lo que lo lleva a un coma de comida en el sofá. Toda la familia está reunida en la sala de estar, hablando o jugando juegos de mesa. Peter está sentado al lado de Stiles, ya que el primo se desmayó en su regazo.

—Voy a morir, —Stiles gime.

—No, no lo vas a hacer, —dice Peter. —Simplemente no tienes autocontrol.

—Lo que me va a hacer morir.

—¿Vendrás a la tienda mañana? —Peter pregunta.

—Mi papá está trabajando durante el día, muy seguro. ¿Por qué? —Stiles pregunta.

—Pensé que querrías ver a Boyd y Erica, —dice Peter. Stiles había olvidado que Erica había pasado un montón de tiempo con Boyd. Oops. —Y si te interesa, Derek vendrá a tatuarse.

Stiles gira la cabeza para mirar a Derek, quien tiene la audacia de encogerse de hombros.

—¡Se supone que debes decirme estas cosas!— Stiles dice. —¡Somos amigos!

—Pensé que lo averiguarías por Peter de todos modos, —dice Derek.

—¡Eso no está más allá del punto! —Stiles dice, luego se vuelve hacia Peter. —Definitivamente estaré allí porque quiero ver ese cara.

Derek refunfuña, pero Peter solo sonríe.

La cara de dolor de Derek resulta ser una completa decepción; solo frunce el ceño más fuerte de lo habitual. Todo se vuelve significativamente menos divertido cuando Peter saca el soplete. Stiles tiene que salir de la habitación por pura autopreservación. Sin embargo, el triskele entre los omóplatos de Derek resulta muy bonito. Como si Stiles alguna vez esperara algo menos. Una vez que Peter guardo el soplete, hizo que Boyd entrara y echara un vistazo. Boyd silba, impresionado con las líneas limpias (algo en lo que todavía está trabajando).

Es más tarde esa noche, justo antes de que se cierren, que Erica pasa a esperar a Boyd. Un segundo está hojeando el porfolio de Peter, y al siguiente, la cabeza de Peter sale de la tienda.

—¿Erica? —él llama, pero no obtiene respuesta.

Stiles mira justo a tiempo para ver el libro caerse de sus manos. Se deja caer como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas han sido cortadas, su cuerpo agarrado incluso antes de que golpee el piso. Peter y Boyd vuelcan sus sillas corriendo, Peter se pone de rodillas frente a ella un segundo antes que Boyd, quien la pone de lado.

—No la toques, —dice Peter, alejando las manos de Stiles. —Solo asegúrate de que no golpee ningún mueble.

Boyd inmediatamente aparta la mesa de café. La cara de Boyd es tan abierta y descarnada de lo que Stiles le haya visto alguna vez, y nunca se sintió tan indefenso en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando Scott tuvo su primer ataque de asma. Esperar a que se detengan parece una eternidad, pero el temblor finalmente disminuye y Erica abre los ojos.

—Joder, —gime, rodando sobre su espalda.

—¿Estás bien? —Stiles pregunta, luego se estremece. —Bien, pregunta estúpida.

—Deberíamos llevara al hospital, —dice Boyd.

—No, no hospitales, —dice Erica, sentándose en una posición sentada. —Mi seguro de salud es una mierda.

—Tienes que ir, —dice Stiles.

—Sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero también tengo que poder pagar el alquiler y la comida, —dice Erica. —Solo necesito irme a casa.

—Te llevaré, —dice Boyd. —Me quedaré para asegurarme de que estás bien también.

Erica rueda los ojos pero no discute. Peter y Stiles los ven salir, Peter frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Stiles pregunta, reconociendo esa cara.

—Estoy pensando, —dice lentamente Peter, —que el mordisco podría curarla.

Stiles solo mira.

—¿Puede hacer eso? —Stiles pregunta.

—No funciona todas las veces, y no es una garantía, —dice Peter. —Pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para ella.

—Has estado pensando en ofrecérselo a Boyd, ¿se lo ofrecerías a ella también? —Stiles pregunta.

—¿Está bien para tí?

—¿Mi opinión importa? —Stiles pregunta con un bufido.

—Por supuesto, —dice Peter.

—¿Realmente?

—Eres mi manada, Stiles. Lo que piensas importa, —dice Peter.

—Quiero decir, estoy de acuerdo. Me gustan los dos y la ayudará, —dice Stiles.

—Siento que sí, —dice Peter.

—No, nada sobre ellos, yo solo… —Stiles duda, mordiéndose el labio. Peter no se apresura. —Si el mordisco puede curar a Erica, ¿por qué Talia no... dejó que mi madre muriera?

La mirada de Peter se suaviza de inmediato y toma las manos de Stiles en las suyas.

—Talia en realidad me llamó por tu madre, —dice Peter. Stiles mira en estado de shock. —Tu madre estaba lo suficientemente enferma que no pensamos que el mordisco funcionará. Lo más probable es que su cuerpo debilitado lo hubiera rechazado y que hubiera tenido una muerte agonizante.

—Oh, —dice Stiles en voz baja.

—Ven aquí, —murmura Peter y atrae a Stiles al círculo de sus brazos. Se quedan así por un tiempo, Peter pasando su mano arriba y abajo por la espalda de Stiles hasta que eventualmente se aleja.

—¿Me quieres allí para poder verificar que no los vas a comer? —Stiles pregunta.

—Claro, —dice Peter, sonando divertido. —Sin embargo, tendrá que esperar hasta el domingo. Todavía saldremos mañana. Usa algo que no sea de cuadros.

Eso en realidad hace que Stiles cave un poco al día siguiente hasta que aparece una parte de arriba negra que Lydia le había comprado antes de irse al MIT. Se toma una foto de sí mismo y se lo envía por mensaje de texto, diciéndole que tiene una cita. Ella le responde y una alarmante cantidad de preguntas y una demanda para que él le cuente todos los detalles.

A veces, Peter es difícil de precisar, por lo que Stiles no está seguro de qué esperar para su cita, pero la cena en la casa de Peter es fantástica. Stiles, inevitablemente, termina derribando cosas o, por lo general, haciendo el ridículo en lugares elegantes, y esto es simplemente tranquilo y cómodo. Peter había terminado comprando la casa que daba hacia la reserva e inmediatamente había empezado las renovaciones. Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había terminado.

—Definitivamente dijiste que saldríamos, pequeña mierda furtiva, —dice Stiles cuando Peter lo deja entrar.

—Así lo hice, —dice Peter. —Técnicamente, estás fuera de tu casa.

—Idiota, —dice Stiles.

—Sí, —Peter solo responde.

—Wow, —dice Stiles, caminando por la puerta principal. Todo el espacio es muy moderno, pero aún desprende ese calor que hace que Stiles se sienta bienvenido.

—Estoy feliz de cómo resultó, —dice Peter. —El asado está listo y debería hacerse pronto. Mientras tanto, ¿tour?

—Hiciste sonar como si estuvieras golpeando unas cuantas capas de pintura, no una ducha más grande que mi habitación, —dice Stiles cuando llegan al baño principal.

—Me gusta lo que me gusta, —dice Peter, sin disculparse por completo. —No me digas que no te mueres por entrar en esa ducha.

—No puedo confirmar ni negar nada...

—Eso es lo que pensé, —dice Peter.

No es que él y Peter no hayan comido juntos antes, pero esto es diferente, esta es una cita, así que esto tiene el potencial de ser extremadamente incómodo, pero estar con Peter siempre ha sido fácil, y esta noche no es diferente, excepto por la intención. Excepto por la forma en que Peter besa a Stiles. Excepto con Stiles gimiendo presionando su cuerpo contra el de Peter. Excepto con ellos subiendo las escaleras a la habitación de Peter.

Peter se toma su tiempo con Stiles, sus manos trazando cada centímetro de su piel. Parece decidido a convencer a Stiles de que puede hacerlo. Stiles no es egoísta y trató de volver a llamar la atención, pero Peter murmura, —Déjame, —contra los labios de Stiles y continúa tocando a Stiles hasta que está listo para llorar.

Stiles ha tenido su parte justa de sexo, pero nada se ha sentido así, nada puede acercarse a cómo se siente cuando Peter se desliza dentro de él. Él jadea, aferrándose a las sábanas sobre su cabeza mientras Peter se mete en él, gimiendo y suspirando con cada embestida lenta. Esto es más que solo sexo. Esto es lento y dulce y para cuando llega Stiles, clava sus uñas en la piel de Peter, jadeando su nombre. Peter gruñe ruidosamente cuando termina dentro de Stiles, con la cara enterrada en su cuello. Se quedan allí mucho tiempo después, Stiles se reunió cerca del pecho de Peter.

—Wow, —dice Stiles cuando finalmente recupera el aliento. Peter tararea. —Nunca he tenido… no así, —dice Stiles. Peter le da un apretón.

Stiles acaricia el pecho de Peter, justo sobre el lobo que está tatuado allí, y suspira satisfecho. Se quedan allí, envueltos el uno en el otro hasta que Peter dice: —¿Todavía estás interesado en probar esa ducha?

 

Stiles se bajó de la cama, casi dando un codazo a Peter en el proceso, corriendo para el baño de Peter. Peter sigue a un ritmo más tranquilo. El cabezal de ducha de lluvia es lo mejor que he visto y le dice a Peter que sí.

—Tendré que mejorar mi juego, —dice Peter.

Un momento después, Peter está entrando en la gran ducha detrás de Stiles. Stiles contiene su aliento, su espalda cicatrizada ahora completamente en exhibición. Casi salta cuando las manos de Peter se curvan sobre sus caderas y sus labios se vuelven fantasmales sobre la peor cicatriz en su hombro.

—¿Te duele? —Pregunta Peter, sus labios aún rozando la piel de Stiles.

Stiles traga saliva y sacude la cabeza.

—No. Tengo suerte , —dice Stiles. —A veces se pone rígido, pero no duele.

—Avíseme cuando eso suceda, —dice Peter. Se arrastra una mano por la piel mojada de Stiles, concentrándose cuando alcanza el hombro. —Puedo ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles en voz baja.

Peter rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Stiles, tirando de él contra su cuerpo. Besa el cuello de Stiles, una mano bajando por el estómago de Stiles y estirando entre sus piernas.

—Mm, ¿y qué tenemos aquí?, —Pregunta Peter, envolviendo una mano alrededor de la polla medio dura de Stiles. La respiración de Stiles se detiene cuando observa el movimiento de los músculos bajo la piel tatuada de Peter mientras lo acaricia hasta la dureza total. Peter rueda sus caderas, su propia erección presionando el culo de Stiles. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, ambos respirando con dificultad y ondulando sus cuerpos mojados hasta que Stiles se viene con un grito, Peter lo sigue poco después.

En realidad se bañan después de eso, Peter parece disfrutar lavando Stiles. Stiles está bastante seguro de que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que está cubierto por el propio gel de ducha y olor corporal de Peter, pero lo que sea, Stiles no se queja.

Ninguno de ellos se molesta con la ropa, ambos deslizándose desnudos entre las sábanas ridículamente suaves de Peter. Peter inmediatamente tira de Stiles hacia él, como si fuera su peluche favorito. Mientras Stiles se relaja con Peter a su espalda, ni siquiera le importa que sus enormes cicatrices estén expuestas y presionadas contra el pecho de Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter invita a Boyd y a Erica a cenar la noche siguiente. Él hace enchiladas, que normalmente Stiles estaría dudoso, pero son las favoritas de Erica y Peter las hace deliciosa. Erica luce un poco decaída, círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y moviéndose como si estuviera dolorida, pero la conversación es tan enérgica y animada como de costumbre. Ella le da a Stiles y Peter el infierno por el gran chupetón en el costado del cuello de Stiles (su padre tampoco estuvo muy contento con eso). Pero luego Peter aborda el tema de los hombres lobo y ella lo mira como si necesitara comprometerse.

—No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño, —dice Peter, luego parpadea con los ojos rojos y deja que su rostro cambie.

—¡Mierda! —Erica sisea, empujando su silla hacia atrás con un fuerte chillido. Boyd está a su lado un segundo después, mano parcialmente levantada como si estuviera listo para evitar un golpe que no viene.

—Delicado, Peter, —dice Stiles, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Realmente delicado. Oh, no tengas miedo, pero te mostraré una cara de pesadilla. —Stiles se deja caer en el regazo de Peter y le besa en la nariz. La cara de Peter se transforma, las características del hombre lobo desaparecen. Erica y Boyd están mirándolos como si hubieran perdido sus malditas mentes.

—Necesitamos una explicación, ahora, —dice Boyd, con la voz baja y asustada.

—Peter es un hombre lobo, —dice Stiles. —Es más rápido, más fuerte, tiene mejores sentidos y no puede enfermarse.

Erica mira eso, su rostro luchando entre escéptico y esperanzado.

—¿Eres humano? —Erica pregunta.

—Oh, sí. 100% débil y blandito, —dice Stiles.

—Deja eso, —dice Peter, besando la sien de Stiles.

—Está bien, —dice Boyd lentamente. —Está bien, digamos que te creemos, ¿por qué nos lo dices?

—A pesar de lo que dicen las películas, los lobos solitarios no duran mucho. Los hombres lobo están orientados a tener una manada. La manada es más que una familia, es una extensión de nosotros mismos. Stiles ahora es mi manada. Y hay un lugar para ti, si estáis interesados, —dice Peter.

Ambos guardan silencio por un momento, mirando a Peter hasta que Erica dice: —¿Qué?

—Serás más rápido, más fuerte y no puedo garantizarlo, pero hay una buena posibilidad de que al cambiar se te cure la epilepsia, —dice Peter.

—¿De verdad?

—No te lo puedo prometer, —dice Peter. —Pero curó el cáncer en la etapa inicial de mi cuñado y la enfermedad de Crohn de mi hermana.

Stiles resopla ante eso, e incluso Boyd esboza una sonrisa.

—Entonces... esta manada. Cuéntanos sobre eso, —dice Boyd.

Stiles le permite hablar a Peter porque realmente, ¿quién es el experto aquí? Peter les cuenta sobre la jerarquía, sobre su relación con Talia y su manada, sobre cómo es ser un hombre lobo. También les dice sobre los peligros, sobre los cazadores rebeldes y la posibilidad de que el mordisco no funcione, que podría matarlos.

—Necesitamos tiempo para decidir, —dice finalmente Boyd.

—No le contaremos a nadie ni nada por el estilo, —agrega Erica. —Solo quiero hablar de eso, ¿ya sabes?

—Lo hago, —dice Peter. —¿Todavía vas a venir a trabajar? —él agrega a Boyd.

—Sí, —dice Boyd. —No te temo, nada ha cambiado allí.

—Bien, —dice Peter. —Te veré mañana entonces.

Salen para despedir a Boyd y Erica, mirando hasta que las luces traseras del coche desaparecen a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Creo que salió bien, —dice Stiles.

—Mucho mejor que cuando Talia se reveló a su marido, —dice Peter. —Se desmayó y vomitó.

—¿Michael hizo eso?

—Lo hizo, —confirma Peter. —Siéntase libre de darle muchos dolores de cabeza por eso.

Stiles no se queda con Peter esa noche, necesita pasar un tiempo con su padre antes de que regrese a la universidad. Él se detiene en la casa de Peter a la mañana siguiente para despedirse, y pasan mucho tiempo intercambiando besos perezosos en el porche antes de que Derek llame a Stiles para decirle que se apresure, tienen clases por la tarde a las que necesitan llegar.

La universidad es otra carrera loca con solo unas pocas semanas hasta que termine el semestre. Stiles está viviendo de bebidas energéticas y Cheetos. Derek y Scott le siguen disparando miradas de preocupación, especialmente cuando hace tres noches en vela en una semana, pero Stiles los saluda alegremente y se encierra en su habitación para estudiar.

De: Peter Hale

¿Cuándo dormiste por última vez?

Para: Peter Hale

Ayer

De: Peter Hale

De verdad?

Para: Peter Hale

Creo. Espera, ¿cuándo fue miércoles?

De: Peter Hale

Sé que tienes mucho que hacer, pero necesitas descansar, Stiles. Los cerebros no funcionan bien sin dormir.

Para: Peter Hale

Lo que NECESITO es terminar mi presentación para informatica antes de que mi profesor me ponga un nuevo idiota.

De: Peter Hale

Yo te vengaría

Esa es una de las cosas que Stiles ama de Peter; él sabe no meter la nariz en todo. Porque si él hubiera presionado, le apostaría a su trasero que Stiles lo perdería. Al día siguiente, llega un paquete que contiene los ingredientes para un montón de comidas saludables y Stiles toma la sugerencia, dejando de lado los Cheetos. Lo menos que puede hacer, supone.

Las finales son brutales. La diferencia entre su segundo y tercer año es asombrosa. Está bastante seguro de que casi no pasa su business test, pero se imagina que era una materia optativa de todos modos, así que sea lo que sea. La chica a su lado en ciencias computacionales se desmorona en el medio de la prueba (cogió demasiadas clases como Stiles) y el chico del otro lado le aseguró: —No te preocupes, obtendrás tu título.

A los otros compañeros de habitación de Stiles, los considera como Tweedle Dee y Tweedle Dumbass*, no parece importarles que sean los finales y que tenga a gente de más y que tenga la música muy. Finalmente es la gota que colma el vaso cuando es la 1 de la mañana antes de la última prueba de Stiles y Tweedle Dumbass la ha encendida toda la noche., incluso después de las reiteradas solicitudes de Stiles, Derek y Scott para bajarla. Stiles sale de su habitación y entra en la sala de estar donde todos los hooligans borrachos (¡SÍ, hooligans!) están reunidos.

—¡Oye! —Stiles grita, pero él no se escucha por la música. —¡OYE!

Caraculo lo mira y le tira una cerveza a Stiles. Stiles apenas la atrapa, luego la lanza hacia la cabeza de Caraculo como si fuera una pelota de béisbol.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Caraculo grita. Bueno, Stiles asume que grita, solo puede ver sus labios moviéndose.

100% hecho, Stiles camina hacia el estéreo, que es suyo, por cierto, y tira del cable. La música muere y gritos ofendidos vienen de todas partes de la habitación.

—Tengo un final en seis horas, —dice Stiles con los dientes apretados. —Me parece recordar que jodidamente te pedí que la bajaras.

—Tío, estamos desahogándonos, es el final del semestre, —dice Caraculo.

—Lo sé, por lo tanto MI FINAL, —dice Stiles, tratando de no hacerlo, pero es tan difícil, solo correr por la habitación y golpear al tipo.

—Tranquilo, hermano, no es gran cosa, —dice Caraculo y realmente, Stiles ya tuvo suficiente. Él levanta el estéreo y lo coloca bajo su brazo, ignorando los gritos de protesta.

—Qué tal esto. Limpias cada puto centímetro, o llamaré al propietario y le diré que regularmente inhalas coca en el baño y encendió la cortina de la ducha con un golpe de bong equivocado.

Dumbass se queda en silencio, mirando atronadoramente, y Stiles simplemente levanta la barbilla en señal de desafío. Fue intimidado durante toda la escuela secundaria, hasta que Derek se enteró y puso el miedo a Dios en sus compañeros de clase, por lo que no le importó si los tipos débiles trataban de intimidarlo.

—Bien, —Tweedle Dumbass finalmente se va. —Escuchaste a mi madre, fuera, muchachos.

Algunas personas empujan a Stiles al irse, pero se detienen y murmuran disculpas cuando Derek aparece detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Estás bien? —Derek pregunta cuando el último de ellos se va y Dumbass sube las escaleras con un dedo medio apuntando a Stiles.

—Estoy bien, —dice Stiles. —De alguna manera quiero llamar a la señora Katrakis de todos modos.

—Lo haré, —dice Derek. —Hiciste un trato con él, yo no.

—Eres un dios entre los hombres, —dice Stiles y palmea a Derek en el hombro. El zombi regresa a la cama, colapsando de cara y duerme cuatro horas y media. Fantástico.

Stiles, Derek y Scott vuelven a casa una hora después de que termine el último final de Stiles. Todos ellos cierran las puertas de sus habitaciones porque no confían en Tweedle Dumbass para que no tiren basura a sus habitaciones en represalia. Dios, Stiles no puede esperar para no vivir allí.

Por mucho que quiera ir a ver a Peter de inmediato, su padre tiene unos días libres (su personal lo obligó a salir de la oficina ya que tenía que trabajar en Navidad y Año Nuevo), así que se va a casa. Su padre lo sorprende con la cena y ha sacado todas las decoraciones de Navidad desde el ático. Stiles tiene algo por decorar, ¿de acuerdo? Y su padre siempre lo ha complacido, lo que los llevó a tener más adornos navideños que las próximas cinco familias juntas.

—¿Vamos a conseguir un árbol? —Stiles pregunta tan pronto como termina abrazar a su padre.

—¿Quieres ir a buscar un árbol? —el Sheriff pregunta.

—Pregunta tonta, —dice Stiles, tirando de su padre de la mano y de vuelta al jeep.

Después de dos horas de caza, algunos regateos impresionantes y tirar de él por la puerta principal, tienen el árbol perfecto. Y Stiles se pone a trabajar. Espumillón, adornos, pequeñas estrellas. Para cuando Stiles termina, parece sacado de una revista. Su padre niega con la cabeza.

—No sé cómo me impresionas cada año, pero todavía me sorprende cómo lo haces, —dice el Sheriff. —Lo heredaste de tu madre.

—¿Sí? —Stiles pregunta.

—Sí, —responde el Sheriff. Stiles le da una corona para evitar el silencio que sigue, que el Sheriff toma con gratitud para ir a la puerta de entrada.

Stiles necesita hasta la 1 de la mañana para terminarlo todo, pero parece que es un maldito país de las hadas de invierno cuando termina, así que está contento. No es hasta que se arrastra en la cama que revisa su teléfono.

De: Erica Reyes

¿Qué estás haciendo pasado mañana?

Para: Erica Reyes

Nada, ¿por qué?

De: Erica Reyes

Ven a casa de Peter con nosotros. Lo estamos sorprendiendo con decoraciones navideñas porque está siendo un miserable

Para: Erica Reyes

Él es lo que ahora? Pensé que les dejó poner decoraciones en la tienda.

De: Erica Reyes

Lo hizo, pero no va a poner nada en su casa. Él dice que requiere demasiado esfuerzo y eso no es aceptable.

Para: Erica Reyes

Entonces este es un ataque sorpresa

De: Erica Reyes

Toda la razón

Para: Erica Reyes

Estoy dentro.

Peter no parece en absoluto aturdido por tener a Stiles, Boyd y Erica en la puerta de su casa, cada uno cargando una gran caja llena de adornos. Él simplemente levanta una ceja.

—Mueeevete, esto es pesado, —dice Erica, subiendo la caja un poco más arriba. Peter se aparta a un lado con una gran barrida de su brazo.—Gracias.

—Coge una caja, eres el fuerte, —dice Stiles, caminando.

Peter resopla, pero obedece y vuelve con tres cajas apiladas una encima de la otra.

—Fanfarrón, —dice Erica.

—¿Que es todo esto? —Peter pregunta, su sala de estar tomada por enormes cajas.

—Esta es una intervención de vacaciones, —dice Stiles.

—La Navidad es en cinco días, —dice Peter, viendo a Erica tirar tela dorada sobre su manto.

—Así que no es demasiado tarde, —dice Stiles. —Ven conmigo, vamos a obtener un árbol.

Peter deja que Stiles lo lleve al mismo lote de árboles que había visitado con su padre unos días antes. Fue bastante difícil, pero había un gran árbol que era demasiado grande para la mayoría de las casas, pero sería perfecto con los techos altos de Peter. La trabajadora se da cuenta de Stiles y suspira, resignada a un regateo más creativo, finalmente le da un precio más bajo si jura que esta era la última vez que venga.

Para cuando regresan, Erica ha cubierto la barandilla y adornado todas las ventanas con espumillón y Boyd se aseguró de que cada puerta tuviera una corona. Algunos pueden decir que es excesivo, Stiles dice que es festivo.

—¡Tenemos un árbol! —Stiles grita, él y Peter maniobrando el árbol en la puerta de entrada.

—¡Tengo una base! —Erica vuelve a llamar. —¿En medio de la habitación o frente a la gran ventana?

—Ventana, se verá... ¿está bien la ventana? —Stiles pregunta, pareciendo recordar que es la casa de Peter después de todo.

—¿Tengo una opción? —Peter pregunta, pero suena divertido en lugar de enojado.

—¡Claro que no, ventana! —Stiles dice.

—No es que no aprecie esto, —dice Peter, una vez que el árbol está seguro en su lugar, —¿pero qué está pasando exactamente?

—No te estamos educando, —dice Erica.

—Lo veo, pero ¿por qué? —Peter pregunta.

—Parece que es algo que haría una manada, —dice Boyd en voz baja, aunque parece un poco inseguro.

Peter sonríe, no una mueca, sino que le da una sonrisa real y sincera, y Stiles se sorprende de lo solitario que Peter debe estar. Su único miembro de la manada está a horas de distancia, su familia está resguardada porque técnicamente es un alfa rival, las únicas constantes en su vida son Boyd y Erica, y Stiles. Y Stiles ni siquiera puede estar allí como quiere ser.

—Estamos aceptando, —aclara Erica. —Si aún nos quieres.

—Lo hago, —confirma Peter.

Erica lanza espumillón sobre él. —Está bien, es hora de que este lugar sea tan elegante como la mierda.

Pasan horas, hasta que el lugar de Peter apenas se parece el sí mismo. Peter no tiene una escalera, por lo que Stiles se pone en los hombros de Peter y Erica se pone con Boyd para decorar la mitad superior. Todos colapsan en el sofá y se sientan a gusto con chocolate caliente, la receta de Stiles. La luna llena está lo suficientemente cerca como para que Peter no quiera morder a Erica y Boyd todavía, pero eso no significa que no puedan unirse como una manada. Ven las películas navideñas de los Teleñecos y Solo en casa, y todos se quedan dormidos en varios lugares de la sala de estar. Stiles está acostado en el pecho de Peter, y ve un fantasma de sonrisa en los labios del hombre mientras se duerme.

divisor steter

El padre de Stiles trabaja en Navidad, pero no tiene que ir hasta el mediodía, y Melissa tampoco, de alguna manera, así que los McCalls y los Stilinskis tienen la mañana de Navidad juntos, con brunch, regalos y ‘The Yule Log’ en el televisión. Cuando los padres se van, Scott y Stiles, ambos en coma semi-alimentario, juegan videojuegos hasta que se desmayan para tomar una siesta en el sofá.

Ambos se despiertan alrededor de la cena y piden comida china para llevar, lo que hace que el repartidor se gane una propina generosa por tener que trabajar en Navidad. Un mensaje viene de Peter mientras comen.

De: Peter Hale

¿Todavía estás interesado en tatuarte?

Para: Peter Hale

¿Sí, por qué?

De: Peter Hale

He estado trabajando en un diseño que te puede gustar. Si quieres, puedo hacerlo antes de que vuelvas a la universidad.

El tatuaje es un zorro enorme, extremadamente realista y wow, Stiles no había podido aportar ninguna idea, pero esto es perfecto.

De: Peter Hale

Iría sobre el tejido cicatricial, su cola hacia la parte superior de la espalda. Podemos hacer una escena de árbol o naturaleza en el otro lado si quieres una pieza de espalda completa.

Para: Peter Hale

Lo amo! Lo diseñaste para mí?

De: Peter Hale

Tal vez.

De: Peter Hale

¿Es eso algo que querrías?

Para: Peter Hale

Sí! Cuando?

De: Peter Hale

Mañana? Tengo libre al mediodía.

Para: Peter Hale

Estaré allí. Cuánto te debo?

De: Peter Hale

No seas estúpido .No me estás pagando. Considéralo un regalo de Navidad.

Stiles sabe que no tiene sentido discutir, por lo que simplemente envía ‘Gracias’ y muestra entusiasmado el diseño de Scott.

Stiles llega a la tienda temprano al día siguiente, a tiempo para ver a Cora salir de una de las salas de tatuajes con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Tio, ¿te lo hiciste? ¡Déjame ver! —Stiles exige. Cora se levanta el lado de su camisa para revelar una hebra de ADN que se tuerce desde su cintura hasta más allá de la línea del sostén. —¡Wow! Me encanta.

—A mi también, —dice Cora. —Pero Jesucristo, Derek no estaba exagerando por el soplete.

—Tuve que dejar la habitación para esa parte, —dice Stiles. —Vosotros los lobos, sois duros como las uñas.

—Así que me enteré de que vas a agregar a Boyd y Erica a tus filas, ¿eso significa que Boyd nos va a soplar también a nosotros? —Cora pregunta.

—Eventualmente, si él quiere, —dice Peter, saliendo detrás de ella. —¿Quieres decir que no quieres que tu tío favorito te tatúe?

—Si quiero algo en el culo, absolutamente no, —dice Cora.

—¿Vas a conseguir algo en tu culo? —Stiles pregunta.

—No quieres saberlo

 

Stiles y Cora conversan un rato mientras Peter se prepara. Cuando lo llama, Cora le da una palmada en el hombro a Stiles y le desea suerte. Stiles asiente, los nervios aumentan. No había estado nervioso por esto hasta ahora. Él no tiene miedo a las agujas, simplemente no es un fan de la idea de ser apuñalado millones de veces.

—Estarás bien, —Peter le asegura una vez que se ha quitado la camisa y está acostado boca abajo sobre la mesa. —Si la señora Davis puede manejarlo, tu puedes.

—¿La Señora Davis, la bibliotecaria de la escuela? —Stiles pregunta.

—Ella vino por un tatuaje de la parte inferior de la espalda. Le dije que se pusiera la pila de libros en su pierna, —dice Peter.

—La señora Davis tiene sesenta años, —dice Stiles.

—Esa es ella.

Stiles hace una mueca al primer toque de la aguja, pero después de eso, no está tan mal. Cuanto más se acerca al lomo no se siente bien, pero puede manejarlo. Peter extiende una mano y toca el brazo de Stiles, alejando el dolor cuando se pone un poco demasiado fuerte.

—Siento que eso es hacer trampa, —dice Stiles. —Me estoy saltando la experiencia completa del tatuaje.

—Si puedo mantenerte fuera del dolor, lo haré, —dice Peter, y Stiles no sabe que nada de lo que diga cambiará la opinión de Peter.

Toman un descanso unas pocas horas y Peter lo hace tomar un Gatorade y comerse un sándwich.

—Nunca pregunté, —dice Stiles entre bocado y bocado. —¿Por qué dejaste derecho empresarial?

—Simplemente lo odié, —dice Peter encogiéndose de hombros. —Y me di cuenta de que no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno a los ojos de mis padres. Nunca sería el primer hijo, nunca sería un alfa, y nunca sería Talia. ‘Un desperdicio de potencial' ellos me llamaban.

—¿Nana y el abuelito Hale? —Stiles pregunta, incrédulo. Stiles los ha visto idolatrar a sus nietos, a Talia, pero ahora que lo piensa, no recuerda haberlos visto en la misma habitación que Peter, no desde que era joven, antes de que Peter se fuera. Peter se ríe.

—Difícil de creer, ¿verdad? —él dice. —Estuve en la fila para ser el próximo ejecutor de la manada.

—¿Ejecutor?

—Hacen el trabajo sucio, —dice Peter. —Todo lo que el alfa no puede o no quiere. Nos manchamos las manos. Se aceptó bastante que eso es lo que yo sería, y por eso, no... me tratan exactamente bien. Es un trabajo sucio, y ellos me desdeñaron por eso.

—Pero luego fuiste a la universidad, —dice Stiles.

—Pensé que ser un abogado les demostraría que puedo hacer más conmigo mismo que simplemente eliminar las amenazas del resto de manera silenciosa y sangrienta, —dice Peter. —Pero a pesar de que superaba todos los cursos que tomaba, aunque era el mejor de mi clase, no era suficiente. Siempre sería una decepción. Y no era feliz. Así que abandoné e hice algo que no chuparía mi alma.

—Apuesto a que les encantó eso, —dice Stiles.

—De cualquier manera iban a estar decepcionados conmigo, podría darles una razón, —dice Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

Él puede ser tan indiferente como quiera, pero Stiles sabe que le duele. A Stiles no le importa cuán estoico es, nadie quiere ser tratado de esa manera, no hay forma de que no deje cicatrices. Stiles abraza a Peter cuidadosamente, teniendo cuidado de no mover la espalda demasiado. Peter lo abraza lo mejor que puede.

—Son idiotas, entonces, —dice Stiles.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —dice Peter. —Está bien, de vuelta a la mesa, vamos a seguir.

No terminan ese día, solo llegan a la mitad, pero hay una convención de tatuajes en San Francisco en unos meses y Peter sugiere que terminen allí.

—¿Entonces la gente puede mirar?

—La gente camina y mira, algunos están allí para hacer el trabajo, simplemente depende, —dice Peter. —Es una buena forma de que la gente conozca tu estilo.

—Entonces, ¿vas a venir? —Stiles dice con una sonrisa.

—En febrero, serás mío todo el fin de semana, —dice Peter.

\---

*Dumbass: se podría traducir como Caraculo, idiota, etc pero al ser un apodo lo dejo como el original.


	6. Chapter 6

Debido a que Stiles parece no aprender, coge el doble de clases. Si lo mantiene y toma el trimestre de verano, puede graduarse al final del verano. Y él está muy motivado para hacer eso.

Tweedle Dee y Tweedle Dumbass vuelven de vacaciones antes de que Stiles, Derek y Scott lo hagan, y aparentemente decidieron que lo que se necesitaba era un fiestón de regreso a la universidad. Las latas de cerveza están esparcidas por la sala de estar y Stiles simplemente cierra los ojos brevemente y los dirige hacia su habitación.

—Les grité la última vez, ¡es el turno de otra persona! —Stiles llama.

Scott es Scott, trata de hablar con ellos, pero solo se ríen de él. La intimidación de Derek es un poco más efectiva, pero aún así, un mes después hay otra fiesta a las de la mañana. de un miércoles. Stiles está estudiando de todos modos, pero todavía quiere golpear sus cabezas como cocos. Antes de que Stiles pueda recurrir a la violencia, Scott llama a la Señora Katrakis, que viene y pierde su mierda ante el estado de la casa.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —La Señora Katrakis grita. Es una mujer griega major y coja que podría poner el miedo a Dios en cualquier persona.Tweedle Dee y Tweedle Dumbass no son diferentes.

—Nosotros, eh, acabamos de tener a algunas personas, —balbucea Tweedle Dee.

—¡Estoy nadando en latas de cerveza! —ella grita. Rodea a Stiles y a Derek, que están mirando desde el costado. —¿Tenían ustedes algo que ver con esto?

—No, señora, —dice educadamente Derek.

—En realidad nos importa la escuela, —dice Stiles, enviando a los Tweedles una sonrisa descarada cuando la Señora Katrakis se da vuelta.

La Señora Katrakis termina echando a Tweedle Dee y Tweedle Dumbass (Chad y Carl, al parecer), lo cual es genial para los tres, pero de repente dos porciones del alquiler ya no se pagan y a menos que puedan atraer a más personas a la casa, están jodidos. Stiles tiene una gran beca que en realidad cubre algunas de sus cosas, pero apenas era suficiente antes de que el alquiler subiera.

Es Scott quien salva el día. Un chico de su clase, Isaac, recientemente fue expulsado por sus padres adoptivos (guau, qué gente tan increíble) y había estado viviendo en los sofás de sus amigos. Él trabaja y va a la escuela, y apenas puede pagar el alquiler. La Señora Katrakis se encuentra con él y se siente tan mal que baja el alquiler y, bam, vuelven a ser sólidos.

Isaac es un compañero de cuarto de ensueño. Un poco grosero al principio, pero una vez que se queda mirando su espalda como si fuera a echarlo en cualquier momento, se relaja y se pega a ellos como un percebe. Stiles no quiere entrometerse, pero está bastante seguro de que son los únicos amigos que alguna vez tuvo. Limpia, cocina e incluso estudia con ellos algunas veces. Es como si Tweedle Dee y Tweedle Dumbass nunca existieron.

El padre de Stiles realiza una verificación de antecedentes, porque por supuesto lo hace, y descubre que Isaac realmente creció en Beacon Valley, a solo un pueblo de Beacon Hills. Aunque no le dirá a Stiles si encuentra algo sobre por qué Isaac estaba en un hogar de crianza. Le dice a Stiles que no es de su incumbencia a menos que Isaac quiera decírselo. Que, bien.

—Estoy pensando en hacerme un tatuaje, —dice Isaac. Es una noche rara cuando ninguno de ellos tiene deberes, y todos se relajan en la sala de estar y ven una película.

—¿De que? —Scott pregunta.

—Es una especie de escudo familiar, —dice Isaac. —Me recuerda a antes de que mi padre fuera como era.

Derek y Stiles intercambian una mirada.

—¿Cómo estaba? —Scott pregunta suavemente, porque Scott es el susurro emocional de los problemas.

—Me golpeó, —Isaac dice con naturalidad, como describir los eventos que le sucedieron a otra persona. —No siempre lo hizo, comenzó después de que mi hermano muriera. Mi hermano elaboró el emblema familiar, así que quiero que lo honre y cómo antes fuimos una familia.

Ninguno de ellos sabe qué decir a eso, por lo que Scott solo abraza a Isaac, Derek le da una cerveza, y Stiles le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Mi novio es un tatuador, —dice Stiles y, guau, le encanta decir 'novio'. —Él vendrá el próximo mes si quieres hablar con él sobre eso.

—¿De verdad? —Isaac pregunta. —¿Pensé que el tío de Derek era el artista?

—Sip, —dice Stiles alegremente.

—¿Estás saliendo con el tío de Derek? —Isaac pregunta.

—Síp, —dice Stiles de nuevo.

Isaac mira a Derek en busca de confirmación, quien solo asiente. Isaac casi se cae del sofá riéndose.

Las clases se reanudan y Stiles comienza a vivir una vez al día. Isaac se preocupa y hace batidos para todos a la mañana, lleno de proteínas y verduras. Stiles lo besa en la cabeza y lo llama el mejor de todos.

Stiles se está volviendo loco otra vez, con demasiado en su plato, y esta vez lo alcanza. Él coge a la madre de todos los resfriados y en realidad pierde dos días de clases. Tiene un compañero de clase que le envía las notas y quiere estar estresado al respecto, pero se siente tan mal que ni siquiera se puede mover. Se siente como cuando atrapó la gripe porcina cuando eso fue furor. Dolores en el cuerpo, escalofríos, tos con tanta fuerza que se siente como si se estuviera rompiendo una costilla. Y, por supuesto, esta es la semana antes de que se suponga que Peter se presente. Se resigna a dormir durante los próximos dos días para tratar de deshacerse de él. La próxima vez que se despierta, sin embargo, es a alguien sentado en su cama.

—¿Qué? —Stiles pregunta, abriendo un ojo cuando una mano toca su frente. —¿Peter? ¿Qué estás... Derek te lo dijo?

—Lo hizo, —confirma Peter. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás enfermo?

—No es gran cosa, los humanos se enferman todo el tiempo, —dice Stiles, y luego lo puntúa con un gran ataque de tos.

—Uh huh, —dice Peter. —Quédate aquí, te estoy trayendo sopa.

Stiles agita su mano y se da la vuelta. Flota dentro y fuera de la conciencia hasta que Peter regresa, haciéndolo sentarse y comer su sopa. El dolor de cabeza de Stiles comienza a retroceder y mira hacia abajo para ver la mano de Peter sobre su cadera, venas negras trepan por su brazo.

—Gracias, —dice Stiles roncamente.

—De nada, —dice Peter. —Te estás presionando demasiado.

—Tengo que hacerlo, —dice Stiles. —Puedo graduarme al final del verano y volver a casa.

—Si solo estás haciendo esto por mí.

—No estoy, —Stiles interrumpe. —Estoy haciendo esto por mí. Quiero terminar, no quiero estar aquí un año más. Estoy listo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, —dice Peter. —Pero necesitas estar vivo al final.

—Gracias, papá, —Stiles murmura con timidez. Peter solo niega con la cabeza.

—Come tu sopa, —dice Peter. —No puedo terminar tu zorro el sábado si todavía estás enfermo.

—Joder, —Stiles gime. —Tal vez sea mejor de todos modos. Todos verían mi espalda y las cicatrices si terminas en la convención.

—El tatuaje ya cubre la mayoría de ellos, —señala Peter.

—Lo sé. Tú solo sabes cómo me veo, —dice Stiles.

—Lo sé, pequeño, —dice Peter, tomando el cuenco de sopa vacío y pasando los dedos por el cabello de Stiles. —A dormir ahora.

Peter pasa dos días cuidando a Stiles, lo que se pone un poco embarazoso ya que está bastante seguro de que huele absolutamente repugnante, pero Peter no se queja. Cuando Stiles le pregunta si Peter debería estar con sus nuevas betas, Peter les asegura que están bien. Están durmiendo en la sala de estar y han estado totalmente bien. Sin problemas de control.

—¿De verdad?— Stiles pregunta. —Tu sobrina, Madeline, no pudo controlarse hasta los trece años.

—A algunos les resulta más fácil, —dice Peter.

—O tal vez eres solo un alfa realmente bueno, —dice Stiles. Peter sonríe.

Milagrosamente, después de todo el Dayquil en el mundo, Stiles se siente lo suficientemente bien como para levantarse de la cama el viernes, y lo suficientemente bien el sábado para ir a la convención. Peter tiene un gran stand con Erica y Boyd, Erica que está estudiando para su patógeno transmitido por la sangre y clases de CPR que necesita tomar para convertirse en un perforador, y Boyd ayuda a Peter. Hay portafolios y obras de arte a la venta, y una silla que queda plana para que Stiles pueda estar boca abajo para su tatuaje.

Stiles se retuerce un poco, jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa.

—No es necesario, —dice Peter. —Estoy seguro de que hay personas que caminarán y querrán hacer algo.

—Lo sé, pero quiero, —dice Stiles. —No quiero asustarme más por esto.

—De todos modos estarán demasiado ocupados mirando mi magnífico trabajo como para molestarse por miserables cicatrices, —dice Peter.

Stiles resopla. Peter se inclina y besa a Stiles profundamente.

—Eres valiente, —dice Peter. —Estarás bien.

—Bueno, ahora tengo que hacerlo, ya que dijiste eso, —bromea Stiles.

Toma una respiración profunda, luego se quita la camisa. No hay gritos de horror, nadie camina y se para para mirar, una dama solo dice, —¡Esa cara de zorro es increíble!

Hacerse tatuajes frente a una multitud de personas es realmente, realmente extraño. En lugar de solo Peter en quien concentrarse, están Boyd y Erica en su periferia, así como personas que se mueven detrás de él. Y es ruidoso, mucho más ruidoso que la música que suele poner Peter.

—Te está yendo bien, —dice Peter unas horas más tarde. —Solo nos quedan un par de horas. ¿Necesitas un descanso?

—¿Agua? —Stiles pregunta.

Stiles se sienta y Peter le arroja una botella de agua y un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea.

—Erica insistió, —dice Peter ante la mirada de Stiles.

—Joder, sí, lo hice, —dijo. —¿Puedo mirar?

—Claro, —dice Stiles, haciendo una mueca cuando se encoge de hombros.

Erica camina detrás de él, seguida de Boyd y Stiles contiene el aliento. No ha visto a nadie, además de Peter, ver su espalda desnuda desde el ataque, no tan de cerca. Están en silencio por unos momentos.

—Amigo, se ve tan bien, —dice Erica.

Stiles deja escapar una respiración profunda.

—Intenta no parecer sorprendida, —dice Peter secamente.

—No estoy sorprendida, estoy impresionada, ¡toma un cumplido! —Erica dice.

—Se ve bien, —dice Boyd.

—Gracias, —dice Peter.

Para cuando Peter terminó, la espalda de Stiles está llena de dolor, pero vale la pena porque el zorro es increíble, como si estuviera listo para saltar de la piel de Stiles. Decenas de personas se detienen para mirar y conversar. Peter termina con una docena de consultas de personas nuevas que están dispuestas a conducir un par de horas para un artista que les gusta, o que casualmente viven cerca de Beacon Hills. Peter no gana el mejor tatuaje de realismo fotográfico al final del fin de semana, pero sí recibe un reconocimiento de mención honorífica con un certificado de regalo para una tienda de suministros, así que eso es algo.

—Olvidé preguntar, ¿conociste a Isaac? —Stiles pregunta cuándo se van.

—¿Tu compañero de habitación? En resumen, ¿por qué? —Peter pregunta.

—Estaba pensando en un tatuaje, pero la historia detrás es un tema delicado. Le recomendé que te hablara si quería, —dice Stiles.

—Hablaré con él cuando regresemos,— Peter promete.

Stiles pone una película cuando regresan y se acurrucan en el sofá con Boyd y Erica mientras Peter charla con Isaac en la cocina. Scott y Derek bajan, Scott se ve un poco confundido ante la pila en el sofá, pero Derek simplemente se sienta al otro lado de Stiles y cubre su brazo sobre sus hombros. Cuando Peter y Isaac entran, Isaac también se ve muy confundido, pero Stiles está calentito y somnoliento y solo extiende su mano. Isaac duda, pero termina aplastado en la sección entre Stiles y Erica, como si no estuviera exactamente seguro de poder hacerlo. Cuando no le gritan, él se relaja, pareciendo más alegre de lo que Stiles puede recordar. Derek cede su lugar detrás de Stiles a Peter, sentado en el suelo a sus pies con Scott, y Stiles se aleja, la habitación llena de casi todas sus personas favoritas.

Las vacaciones de primavera llegan un mes y medio después y Stiles está muy, muy preparado. Su carga de trabajo se ha calmado, por lo que su sangre ya no es 90% de cafeína y azúcar, pero todavía está listo para un descanso. Había tomado la decisión ejecutiva de secuestrar a Isaac para que volviera con ellos, ya que no tenía a dónde ir y Stiles no iba a dejarlo en la casa solo durante una semana.

—No quiero meterme en el camino… —dice Isaac cuando Stiles lo instala en la habitación de invitados.

—No lo haces. Mi papá está trabajando durante el día, así que cenaremos con él y lo veremos de noche, pero de lo contrario la semana es nuestra, amigo. Ahora, ¿quieres venir a ver a Peter conmigo? —Stiles dice

Isaac realmente termina en la silla de Peter. Ha tenido una cancelación y es capaz de encajar a Isaac. Isaac parece bastante aprensivo, pero Stiles promete que no es gran cosa, por lo que Peter coloca el esténcil, del tamaño de su mano, en el hombro de Isaac y se pone a trabajar.

Stiles habla un poco con Isaac, pero se aburre a la mitad y se va a charlar con Boyd y Erica en la recepción.

—Me estoy preparando para comenzar a entrenar con Peter, —dice emocionada Erica. —Ahora que las convulsiones no son un problema, no tengo miedo de sujetar una aguja en las partes delicadas de las personas. —Stiles se ahoga en su jugo por eso. —¿No te animas a un principe Alberto*?

—No, —dice Stiles, todavía tosiendo. —Ni de coña.

Después de que Peter e Isaac terminan, Stiles e Isaac aún rondan por la tienda hasta que cierran, y luego todos salen a cenar a un pequeño restaurante a la vuelta de la esquina. Peter y Stiles se sientan a un lado de la cabina, con Boyd, Erica e Isaac apretujados en el otro. Es un poco sorprendente que Isaac, el reservado y silencioso Isaac, se lleve tan bien con Boyd y Erica. Hay un gran nivel de ironía que Stiles ni siquiera sabía que existía. Peter parece entretenido, contento con Stiles, y en general, es una muy buena noche.

Las cosas empeoran cuando todos vuelven a la escuela. Stiles solo ha conocido a la novia de Scott, Allison, un puñado de veces, pero aparentemente sus vacaciones son diferente a las de Scott (ah, la configuración del trimestre versus semestre) y decidió visitar a Scott. Ella y Scott están en la sala de estar, viendo una película y comiendo palomitas de maíz cuando Derek y Stiles llegan a casa de clases de la semana después de sus vacaciones de primavera.

—¡Hola chicos! —Scott saluda alegremente.

—Oye, —responde Stiles. —¿Qué pasa, Allison?

Ella se para, sonrisas y hoyuelos, y saluda con la mano.

—Hola Stiles, —dice ella.

—Y ese es Derek, —dice Stiles, señalando por encima del hombro a Derek, que se ha quedado inmóvil.

—Hola, soy Allison, —dice ella.

—¿Argén? —Derek pregunta roncamente. Stiles se congela.

—Sí… —dice Allison lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Soy Derek Hale, —dice Derek. Allison parece confundida por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se amplíen al darse cuenta.

—Oh, —dice en voz baja.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Scott pregunta.

—Debería irme, —dice Allison, agarrando su chaqueta del sofá. —Te llamaré Scott, ¿de acuerdo?

—Espera, —dice Scott, pero Allison ya está afuera. Scott los rodea. —¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Díselo, —dice Derek, caminando por el pasillo y dando un portazo a su habitación. Un segundo después, la música comienza a explotar detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Stiles, ¿qué acaba de pasar?— Scott exige.

Stiles suspira y se sienta en el sofá, frotando una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Está bien, ¿recuerdas el segundo año cuando Derek estuvo muy distante por un tiempo y estuvo fuera de la escuela por un mes? —Stiles pregunta.

—Sí, —dice Scott lentamente. —Estaba enfermo, ¿verdad?

—Incorrecto, —dice Stiles. —Estaba 'saliendo' con una mujer mayor. Tenía 26 años.

—¡Eso es ilegal! Eso es... ¡eso es una violación! —Scott dice.

—Sí, —dice Stiles. —Y aquí está el truco, ella trató de quemar su casa en el medio de la noche, con todos ellos adentro.

—Eso es horrible, —dice Scott, mirando horrorizado. —Pero... ¿qué tiene eso que ver con Allison?

—El nombre de la mujer es Kate Argent, —dice Stiles.

Scott se queda boquiabierto.

—No..., —dice.

—No sé si son hermanas, o qué, pero es bastante obvio que Allison sabe lo que pasó, —dice Stiles. —Entonces puedes ver por qué Derek se está volviendo loco.

—¡Pero Allison no hizo eso!

—Lo sé, Scott. Sé que Allison es básicamente radiante, ¿pero puedes entender la reacción de Derek? —Stiles pregunta.

—Sí, —dice Scott en voz baja. —No .. ¿qué hago?

—Espera hasta que Allison te llame. Espera a que Derek se tranquilice y hables con él, —dice Stiles. —No saltes a ninguna conclusión, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, —dice sombríamente Scott. —Si, vale.

Scott se retira a su habitación y Stiles se pasa una mano por la cara.

—Está bien, está bien, —murmura para sí mismo. Intenta golpear a la puerta de Derek una vez, pero no hay respuesta. —¡Estoy sacando las armas grandes! —él llama, pero Derek no dice nada. —Bien.— Stiles saca su teléfono y llama a Peter.

—Hola, Stiles, —dice Peter.

—Oye, necesito que llames a Derek.

Hay silencio en la línea por un segundo.

—¿Por qué? —Peter pregunta.

—Conoció a la novia de Scott. Peter, su apellido es Argent.

Esta vez hay silencio más largo y Stiles realmente revisa su teléfono para asegurarse de que Peter no haya colgado.

—Estaré allí en dos horas.

—¿Qué? Peter, no, solo necesito que llames a Derek y hables con él, él te hablará sobre esto antes que yo.

—Stiles. Kate Argent intentó quemar a nuestra familia con vida. Lo último que escuché fue que estaba fuera del país y no tenía contacto con su familia, pero no quiero arriesgarme. Estoy por yendo.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si ella sabe sobre hombres lobo, —dice Stiles.

—Dos horas, —Peter repite, luego cuelga.

—Bueno, eso es bueno, —Stiles resopla.

Scott sale corriendo de su habitación una hora y media más tarde, saltando en sus zapatos.

—Whoa, amigo, —dice Stiles cuando Scott casi come mierda en la alfombra de la sala.

—Allison llamó, —dice apurado. —Ella quiere encontrarse y hablar.

—Buena suerte, amigo, —llama Stiles mientras Scott sale volando.

Peter está allí media hora más tarde. Él besa a Stiles, luego se dirige hacia la puerta de Derek. Stiles no sabe lo que dice, pero Derek lo deja entrar, eso es algo. Es tentador escuchar a escondidas, pero suena el timbre y Stiles cree que debe ser educado por una vez en su vida.

—¡Ya voy! —él grita. Abre la puerta para ver a un hombre de mediana edad con barba de un día y ojos penetrantes. Stiles frunce el ceño. —¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Con suerte, —dice el hombre. —Soy Christopher Argent. Creo que sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—Si es un asesinato, no estamos interesados, —dice Stiles.

La cara de Argent hace algo raro antes de volver a neutral.

—Estoy aquí para hablar, —dice.

—Claro, es por eso que Allison llamó a Scott y lo sacó de la casa, ¿verdad? ¿Solo para hablar? —Stiles dice.

—Supongo que Allison estaba en lo cierto al suponer que Scott no sabe sobre hombres lobo. Pensé que esta conversación es una que no quieres tener delante de él, —dice Argent.

Stiles suspira pesadamente y luego dice: —Bien, no puedo garantizar que quieran escuchar.

—¿Ellos? —Argent pregunta.

—Ellos, —dice Peter detrás de Stiles.

Stiles se da vuelta para ver a Peter, cara peligrosamente en blanco a excepción de sus ojos rojos, de pie en una forma que dice que todo su cuerpo está preparado y listo para atacar.

—Peter, —dice Argent. —No me di cuenta de que te convertiste en un alfa.

—Cuando estaba en la universidad había un Alfa rebelde. Lo detuve para que no matara a su cuarta víctima porque la partida de caza de su familia no podía sacar la cabeza de sus propios traseros el tiempo suficiente como para dejar de acosar a las manadas locales, —dice Peter. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Christopher?

—Estoy aquí para hablar, —dice, extendiendo sus manos para mostrar que es inofensivo. Sí, Stiles no cree eso por un segundo.

—¿Es por eso que llevas una pistola con balas de acónito? —Peter pregunta.

 

—Es en caso de que tengas ganas de pelear en lugar de hablar, —dice Argent.

—Bueno, es mejor que entres, prefiero que no nos dispares en el porche, —dice Stiles. Argent solo duda por un segundo antes de seguir a Stiles más adentro de la casa.

—¿Qué deseas? —Stiles pregunta cuándo están de pie en la sala de estar.

—Estoy aquí para hablar, —repite. —Kate es mi hermana.

—Increíble, —murmura Stiles.

—No hemos tenido ningún contacto con ella desde que dejó el país, —dice Argent.

—Desde que intentó quemar nuestra casa con niños dormidos dentro, —dice Peter.

Argent se estremece, pero no está en desacuerdo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Stiles pregunta.

—Vine con Allison. Nos tomamos vacaciones después de que ella pasa tiempo con Scott, —dice Argent. Su rostro da un pequeño giro cuando dice el nombre de Scott.

—Cuidado con esa burla, amigo, —dice Stiles. —No estás exactamente en posición de tirarle piedras a la gente, ¿o sí?

—Estoy aquí para decir que no tienes nada que temer de nosotros. Seguimos el código, no aprobamos su comportamiento, —dice Argent.

—¿La condenaste o dejaste que se escapara? —Peter pregunta. El silencio de Argent lo dice todo.

—No voy a odiar a Allison porque no es su culpa que su tía sea una psicópata. Pero yo definitivamente te culpo por dejarla ir y probablemente le haga esto a más familias, —dice Stiles.

—Ella ha estado manteniendo un perfil bajo, no creemos...

—Eso es una mierda, —dice Stiles.

—Si alguna vez se acerca, si alguna vez escuchó que está de vuelta en el país, la mataré, —dice Peter.

Chris Argent lo mira fijamente y asiente lentamente.

—Bien, puedes irte ahora, —dice Peter.

Stiles lo sigue hasta la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él. Él deja escapar un soplido y se apoya fuertemente en él.

—¿Cómo está Derek? —él pide.

—Mejor, —dice Peter, mirando por las persianas para asegurarse de que Argent se está alejando. —Fue sorprendente para él, creo.

—Qué maldito desastre, —suspira Stiles. —¿Fue constante el latido de su corazón?

—Sí, pero eso podría significar que es un verdadero mentiroso, —dice Peter.

—Perfecto.

Peter termina quedándose algunas noches, inseguro de confiar en la palabra de Argent. Las cosas son extremadamente incómodas entre Scott y Derek. Scott sigue mirándolo con los ojos perdidos, temeroso de que Derek esté enojado con él, y Derek sigue evitándolo, preocupado de que Scott esté enojado con él. Stiles finalmente arrastra a los dos a la vida y los hace explotar hasta que se dan cuenta de que no, Derek no odia a Scott, no, Scott no está enojado con Derek, no, Scott no traerá a Allison. Se abrazan y Stiles lo considera un trabajo bien hecho.

Si Stiles instala cámaras de seguridad y su padre lo ayuda a obtener un permiso de armas, eso es asunto suyo.

divisor steter

Es Stiles quien sugiere que traigan a Isaac a la manada. Isaac ha estado en contacto con Erica, Boyd y Stiles tiene que admitir que, a pesar de recelos iniciales, en realidad es un tipo correcto. Y él necesita una familia.

—Estás sensiblero, —Peter dice con cariño por Skype. —La próxima vez que estés en la ciudad, lo abordaremos con él. Sin embargo, tengo que preguntar. ¿Por qué no has sugerido a Scott?

—No te gusta Scott, —dice Stiles.

Peter arquea las cejas.

—Nunca he dicho nada acerca de que no me guste Scott, —dice Peter con cautela.

—No era necesario, —dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros. —Y no es necesario, no a todos les gustan todo el mundo.

—No me gusta la forma en que te trató durante todo el verano como plan de respaldo si la chica Argent no estaba libre, —gruñe Peter.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. A él tampoco le gustó eso.

 

Finalmente, finalmente, el semestre ha terminado y todos pueden irse a casa. Isaac había estado estresado, completamente perdido y confundido acerca de qué hacer ya que su contrato de alquiler terminaría, antes de que Stiles diga: “Volverás con nosotros, idiota”. Peter y Stiles tienen a Boyd y Erica allí cuando le cuentan a Isaac sobre los hombres lobo. Se lo dicen mucho más suavemente que cuando Peter se acercó a Boyd y Erica.

—Sabía que había algo diferente acerca de ti, —le dice Isaac a Stiles.

—En realidad, soy 100% humano puro, —dice Stiles.

—Estás bromeando, —dice Isaac. —Bueno ... mierda.

Isaac inmediatamente dice que sí y toma el mordisco esa noche. Stiles nunca ha visto el proceso, y se estremece ante las grietas y el desplazamiento de los huesos cuando Isaac cambia por primera vez.

—Encuentra tu ancla, —Peter dice con calma cuando Isaac comienza a verse abrumado.

Erica y Boyd se paran a un lado, calmadamente listos para intervenir si es necesario. Pero Isaac parece estar bien, instalándose sin ningún tipo de pánico.

—Amigo, ¿por qué eres tan bueno en esto? —Stiles pregunta.

Isaac solo se encoge de hombros.

Stiles tiene diez días entre el final del semestre y el inicio de la curso de verano. Él deja de pasar tiempo con Peter y su padre , y se queda en casa de Peter la mayoría de las noches ya que su padre tiene turnos de noche. Es la noche antes de que Stiles se vaya al curso de verano, y él está en la cama con Peter, envuelto en los brazos del otro hombre. Está jugando con los dedos de Peter y, sinceramente, no recuerda haberse sentido así desde la muerte de su madre. Y él lo suelta.

—Te amo, —dice.

No tiene tiempo para enloquecer antes de que Peter los mueva al instante, por lo que está encima de Stiles y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Oh, mi amor, —dice Peter. —Yo también te amo.

Stiles le sonríe a Peter y deja que el hombre se agache y muerda su cuello, colocando marcas de reclamo por toda su piel.

La carrera universitaria de Stiles casi ha terminado, tiene un hombre que lo ama y un lugar en el mundo. Sí, él piensa que estará bien.

\---

* El piercing Príncipe Alberto es uno de los piercings más comunes en genitales masculinos. Éste es un piercing tipo anillo que se extiende a través de la parte inferior del glande desde la abertura uretral hasta donde el glande se encuentra con el tallo del pene. El relacionado "piercing Príncipe Alberto reverso" entra a través de la uretra y sale por un hoyo perforado en la parte superior del glande.


End file.
